


绝对控制

by PiDanSeven



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Character Death, Hurt, M/M, Rough Sex, SuperBat, 中文, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: 不义联盟2动作游戏中的超人结局：共同打败了布莱尼亚克后超蝙再次走向对峙，超人向蝙蝠侠展示了他的绝对力量，最终囚禁了超女卡拉，洗脑了蝙蝠侠。本文是当他们走向最终结局之前发生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

蝙蝠侠很不情愿地从昏迷中醒来。  
他并不安全。

他完全记得昏迷之前发生了什么。超人打败了他。  
超人将他狠狠击倒，直到他再也站不起来。他的肋骨断了好几根，膝盖痛得仿佛就此碎开，他的面罩已经被氪星人的拳头砸裂了，目镜完全失去作用。他对他用了氪石，这无疑激怒了他——  
过去的日子中蝙蝠侠承受过很多次超人的怒火，但没有一次像是这样。

他咆哮着，质问着，大力粉碎了蝙蝠侠的每一次进攻；他强力击破了蝙蝠侠的防御，丝毫不给他喘气之机。他看穿了他欲作掩护的小把戏，将他彻底暴露在氪星人的审视之下。

“你不该反抗我。”超人冷冰冰地丢下一句话，让蝙蝠侠陷入了昏迷。

****

布鲁斯没有立马睁开眼睛。  
他能感受到自己正在被监视着。  
和意识一起归来的还有痛觉。他全身上下的骨头仿佛都碎开又重新拼在了一起，疼痛立马袭击了他的大脑，让他几乎再次晕厥过去。

“我知道你醒了。”粗粝的、傲慢的声音。  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛。

“不想和我说话吗？”出乎意料地，超人颇有耐心地对他说。  
布鲁斯保持着沉默。  
“你总是这样。”超人感慨道，“什么也不说，所有的事情都在这张脸之下——”  
他瞬移到他面前，用力捏住蝙蝠侠的下巴迫使他抬起脸来。“算计着，运筹着。”  
布鲁斯正视着独裁者，没有表现出任何表情。  
超人没有立马杀了多年以来的反叛军首领，反而为他的一些致命伤做了点紧急处理。他只是把自己吊了起来，拿走所有的装备，关在这间封闭的小屋子里。一定有什么原因，让他没有永久处理掉自己这个威胁。  
他会找到一个机会的。

“不过没关系。”超人放开了他，凝神打量了他一会。“你不会再逃出去了，永远不会。”  
他只做了必要的医疗措施，其余的一律放任不管，不予以治疗的话得花上很长一段时间布鲁斯的身体才会恢复。知道疼痛是一件好事，总得有点什么事情来提醒布鲁斯违抗他的后果。

那一战超人完全摆脱了束缚，再也没有什么能制住他了。卡拉太过年轻，不能够懂得事情的复杂性，关上她一阵，她总会想明白的。她是他的血亲，超人没办法用对待敌人的方式对待她。

而布鲁斯不是。  
就像他这个人一样，超人对他的感情也总是复杂无比。曾经他带着他在哥谭和大都会之间的上空飞行，那些瞭望塔上他们一起度过的无数个日夜，布鲁斯也曾会因为他的话笑起来，会用那双蓝眼睛专注地看着他。

他确定他们之间有点什么，只是事情变化得太快，等到回过头时已经为时已晚。现在他称他为独裁者，视他为敌人，不顾一切想要推翻他，将他当作一个丧心病狂的罪犯，灭绝了最后一丝人性。  
的确，他从前所信奉的一切理念都在那场变故中分崩离析。他将破碎的自己拼凑完整，在新世界中寻求希望。

即使经历了这么多年的对抗，他仍然没有办法就此了结他。布鲁斯是叛徒，是罪犯，他也是……不同的。  
他会找到一种方法的。

 

***

超人离开了。  
他什么也没做，像是只是过来确认一下布鲁斯真的醒了就离开了。

布鲁斯仍被吊着关在这间屋子里。

这里非常安静。  
布鲁斯努力搜集着周围的信息，而目前最有用的就是这个。超人一定将他关在了某个远离所有人注意的地方。他听不到任何守卫的声音，有可能是墙壁的隔音很好，也有可能是超人非常自信自己无法从这里逃脱。

重获自由的超人没有减轻哪怕一丝的傲慢，只相信自己的力量。他的疑心更重了——因此不会放心将自己交给别人看管。在他们决战之前，他看到卡拉已经被打倒了。超人对他的表姐也有着超强的保护欲，很可能是将卡拉关在了某个地方。  
卡拉的待遇绝对会比自己好得多，但超人也会将她放在自己的密切关注之下。如果他们被关在同一个地方，他必须得想办法救出卡拉，这样最终打败超人的胜算也更大。

 

布鲁斯沉默地等待着。

已经过去了好几个小时，或者说一天，没有任何人来过。房间里的唯一光源来自天花板一角的一盏灯，让他无法判断时间的流逝。

他的手已经不是自己的了。  
布鲁斯任由锁链吊着他的双手，感受不到手上的痛楚在眼下的情况中勉强算是一个好处。但他断掉的肋骨随着每一次呼吸都在刺痛着他，大概超人并没有特别用心地处理；他头晕目眩，缺水对这一点毫无帮助；一只膝盖被固定住，也许不想他从此残废，但相应的疼痛没有减轻一丝一毫。

他在伤痛中挣扎着，坚持着。  
超人在做什么？忙着恢复力量、重建政权？有了布莱尼亚克的飞船科技后会容易更多。重获人民的信任不是一件难事，反抗的力量会有，但会被更快地镇压下去——  
布鲁斯无法再继续思考了。堆积的痛感终于达到了顶峰，犹如崩顶一般压倒了他，他终于彻彻底底地晕了过去。

“你坚持了很久。”一瞬间恶魔的声音响起。  
布鲁斯只来得及在意识即将消失的刹那捕捉到这个声音，没能做出任何反应，便陷入昏睡之中。

 

瞬时出现在房间中央的超人一只手揽住备受折磨的男人，一只手轻轻用力打碎了禁锢住他双手的锁链。被吊起来的男人立马跌落在他怀中，超人双手环抱着他，静静地站了一会。  
怀里的人非常安静，顺从地、软绵绵地被他抱着。  
没有了披风，没有了面罩，没有那些五花八门的小道具，蝙蝠侠不再用敌意的目光看着他，不再抗拒自己的接触。他的胸膛靠着自己的胸膛，心跳声清晰可闻。

“要是你没那么固执就好了……布鲁斯。”红披风用轻不可闻的声音说，只是无论如何另一个人是绝对听不到的。

***

再次恢复意识时感觉仍然非常糟糕。  
疼痛依然第一时间找上了他，让他只能躺在床上望着天花板，脖子以下一动不能动。  
——他不在那间屋子里了。

他被换到了一个更大的房间，更大的床。身下的床柔软舒适，房间是温和的米白色，没有过多的装饰，连陈设也只有非常必要的一扇窗子，一道门，一张床。

门口传来身份验证的声音，接着超人那高大的身影就走了进来。  
“我听到你醒了。”他走到床边，看着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯没有任何回应，警惕地盯着他。  
超人再一次用X视线检视了他的身体，仍在极其缓慢地恢复中。布鲁斯忍耐着，他不知道超人的意图是什么，他需要更多信息。

超人极其轻微地对严阵以待的蝙蝠侠笑了一下，接着转身准备离开。  
他的步子轻巧、毫不犹豫，没有一丝装腔作势。

“卡拉怎么样了——”布鲁斯只能叫住他。  
超人停下来，回过身看着床上的他。“我还以为你会想先问问我呢。”他接着说，“你不用担心，她很好。”  
“像我一样好吗？”布鲁斯冷哼。  
“别这样，”超人沉下脸色，“别惹怒我。”  
布鲁斯的眼中闪着怒火，最终被他压了下去。“你去做了什么？”  
“看来你还是想知道的。”超人走到他床边坐下，替他擦去额头上疼出的汗。  
“去做了些该做的事。”处置罪犯，重建军队，将一切恢复秩序，恢复到处于他控制之下的秩序。  
在戴安娜和布莱尼亚克飞船的帮助下事情很快走上正轨，人民得到了保护，罪犯得到了惩罚——这次的事件只是又一次证明了他的做法是对的，总会有布莱尼亚克这样的人存在，不需要再牺牲更多无辜的生命了。

而布鲁斯……  
超人看着床上的人，愤怒再次占据了他的胸膛。这个人还是不明白，总要和他对着来。即使在被放出来之前他就想到他们终将再次走到对立的两面，他还是为此心痛不已。他的手从布鲁斯的额头滑到脖子处，轻轻掐住。  
布鲁斯的身体绷紧了，他闭上眼睛，不再看他。  
“你以为我想杀了你吗？”克拉克问他。  
超人的手指摸着布鲁斯的锁骨。蝙蝠侠脆弱的咽喉就在他掌下，完全在他控制之中。他本不想这样的，布鲁斯完全可以成为他的伴侣，他不需要反抗他，但现在他不得不向蝙蝠侠展示他的绝对权力。

“蝙蝠洞是我的了，所有的东西。”从钢骨那里得到了一点小帮助，他获得了蝙蝠洞的完全权限，以及布鲁斯藏在里面的所有东西。  
“你没必要逃跑了，就在这里住下来，你没有地方可以去了。”哥谭，瞭望塔，蝙蝠洞，地球上的任何一个地方。“待在我身边就行了。”所有和蝙蝠侠站在一起反抗他的人都得到了处置，暂时没被抓到的也逃不了多久。  
“没有人可以帮到你了，除了我。”超人俯下身将他从床上抱起来。  
被单滑落，露出布鲁斯只穿着贴身内衣的身躯。他的身体上遍布伤口，破碎不堪。  
因为移动布鲁斯疼得皱起了眉，超人的手放在他肩后和膝弯，将他整个人抱在身前，接着腾空而起，浮在了空中。  
“不过最好你自己来看看现在是什么情况。”超人抱着他飞到门口，门应声而开，他们来到了外面。没等布鲁斯从超人怀中撑起来去看，迅速加快的速度便让他们直直往上空飞去。


	2. 第二章

风像刀子一样刮着他的脸，一眨眼，超人便停了下来。  
寒冷迅速袭击了他。

布鲁斯几乎什么都没穿，顿时冻得瑟瑟发抖。相比之下超人的胸膛暖和得像太阳，他不得不颤抖地蜷缩在他怀中。  
超人动手用红披风盖住了他。他将布鲁斯泛着青紫淤血的拳头握在手中，举到嘴边呵着热气。“你逃不出去的。即使出去了也没有人愿意帮你，大家都很依赖我的保护。”

——他将他关在孤独堡垒。

 

***

布鲁斯躺在温暖的被窝里。  
身上已经换过一次药，感觉没有刚醒来那会糟糕了，他稍微能活动一下。他们只在外面待了一小会，看到布鲁斯快要冻晕过去后超人便抱着他回到了房间。窗子和门都是氪星科技打造，只有超人能进出。感应程序是氪星文字，编程方式也完全是氪星方式，还有一层电网层，虽不致死，但足以让人类在一秒钟内晕厥。  
——超人临走时特意告诉他。

在恢复了足够体力后他勉强从床上爬起来，将房间摸了个遍。超人什么都没给他留下，就算把这木头床拆了也没多大帮助。  
况且就他现在的身体情况而言，他一个人也逃不了多远。

……超人是对的。从他看他的眼神来说，自己暂时还死不了。等他再恢复一些，他得想办法找到帮手离开这儿。

***  
就这样过了几天，或者几周。布鲁斯越来越没有办法感知时间，大部分时间他独自待在房间里，躺在床上。房间的唯一光源来自窗外，能照亮一小部分空间。没有除了超人以外的任何人来过问他。  
三餐并不是固定的，超人总是突然地出现，带给他食物，帮他换药，给他洗澡，极其精确地清楚他的需要，期间又带着他往外面飞过一次——那天他想让他去看北极的冰川。超人就像最好的那种侍从，做完他的事后便立马离开，什么话也不说，除非布鲁斯问他。  
他是故意的。

超人深知信息对蝙蝠侠的重要性。在这场耐心的角斗中他一开始就掌握了主动权，一次又一次地逼着布鲁斯向他开口。

 

等到布鲁斯已经能够在房间里自如地行走时他便知道事情马上就要改变了。超人出现的次数越来越少，对他的照料也越来越随便，有时候他要从睡眠中醒来很多次才能得到一杯水，仿佛超人忙于外面的事务无暇也不愿再来管他。

布鲁斯知道这只是假象。毫无疑问，超人时刻关注着他。  
知道他的骨头是怎样愈合、胃是怎样饥饿地蠕动、大脑是怎样在睡眠和清醒之间活动的。  
他清楚自己在做什么。

布鲁斯也知道超人想要什么。

 

***  
僵持在一天晚上被打破。  
布鲁斯的身体正将那个时间当做夜晚在入睡，超人突然就出现在了他床边。

他刚被惊醒想要从床上起来，就被按下去了。  
“没事，布鲁斯。”超人轻声说，与此不符的是手上加重的力道。  
布鲁斯配合地躺回床上。

超人一直没给他多余的衣物。房间里是恒温的，现在他赤裸地躺在被单之下，超人的手按在他肩头。  
“有一个东西想给你看看。”超人的声音中透着喜悦。  
布鲁斯聪明地没有擅自动作。  
果然超人手一伸，用被单将布鲁斯裹住抱了起来。  
“你可以让我自己走，或者更简单一点，给我一件衣服。”布鲁斯咬牙道。  
超人从喉咙中低低地笑了一声，什么也没说。

 

他带着他迅速飞了出来，布鲁斯来不及看清路线，他们便停了下来。

 

是会议室。  
最显眼的是摆在整个房间中间的那张巨大圆形桌子。

布鲁斯揪着被单从超人身上下来，慢慢走近。  
还是最初的那张正联会议桌，不过表面已经被重新打磨，烙上了另一个标志，再也看不出原来那道横穿了JL字母的裂痕。

在氪星象征着希望的S，无比契合地嵌在了展开双翼的蝙蝠图案的中心，又像是S生生长出了蝙蝠翅膀。  
超人将超蝙的图案刻在了桌子上。

“怎么样？我让人重新做的。毕竟原来那个已经……过时了。”超人挑选着词汇，走到布鲁斯身边搂住他。  
“既然你没有丢掉它，放在那总得有个用处。”超人凑过来亲了亲布鲁斯抿起的嘴角，他的手握住了布鲁斯揪着被单的拳头，将手指一根根扳开。  
被单从身上滑落，超人一把将它丢在了会议桌上。

布鲁斯冷漠地看着他。

“我从来不贪图什么权力，你完全可以和我拥有同样的地位，你想做什么都可以。”超人捏起他的下巴，让他陷入一个吻中。  
他舔舐着他的嘴唇，啃咬他，吸吮他，让他的嘴巴迅速充血起来。

“我要你还给人民自由，结束你的统治。”布鲁斯从亲吻间挤出这句话。他的身体僵硬地立在原地，双手垂在身侧，被动地迎合着。  
“你知道我说的不是这个意思。”超人狠狠地说。  
布鲁斯轻蔑地哼了一声，随即超人的拳头招呼到了他脸上。

他被摔到桌子上，头晕眼花。氪星人的重拳足以让他晕倒，但他咬牙抗住了。布鲁斯从桌子上撑起身来，毫不在意自己正赤裸地面对超人。

“不要再用谎言粉饰你的独裁身份了。你享受权力，就犹如你享受你的力量。”  
超人大步上前，将他压在了桌上。“这是人们想要的！布鲁斯，为什么你就听不到人民的呼声？在布莱尼亚克侵略地球之时，在无数的平民无故丧失生命之时，你为什么听不到他们疯狂呼喊我的名字、寻求我的保护？你本可以和我一起，本可以站在我身边。”

他的手按在布鲁斯的胸膛上，将他完完全全压在自己身下。“我只是给了他们想要的。”  
“并不是所有人都想要。”布鲁斯的拳头揍在超人脸上，他甚至连眼睛都没眨一下，捉住布鲁斯的双手举过头顶，牢牢钉在桌子上。  
“我想要你，我知道你也想要我。”超人的一只手往下伸去，滑过腹肌、腿间的性器，停在了布鲁斯屁股间的穴口处。  
布鲁斯张了张嘴想要说话，被超人制止了。他一手禁锢着布鲁斯，一手伸进了他的后穴开拓着。他用情人间甜腻的吻亲着布鲁斯，堵住了他的嘴巴。  
“别急着否认，我不是傻子。”

超人的两根手指在他的后穴里捅来捅去，骨节分明的手指存在感特别强烈。布鲁斯忍着不适，向后躲着那人倾略性的吻。超人也不恼，他低下头在布鲁斯的脖子上狠狠咬了一口，留下一个带血的牙印，等到那人僵住后他又轻柔地舔了舔伤口。

布鲁斯知道超人想要什么。他眼中的欲望毫不掩饰，他狂热得那么理所当然，布鲁斯却不会让他舒舒心心地如愿以偿。

“我要的从来都是克拉克，不是你。”布鲁斯的语气突然平和起来，“他是我见过的最美好的人。”他闭上了眼睛，身上这个人有着和克拉克同样的面容，同样的声音，其实就是同一个人，但布鲁斯无法再说服自己这就是克拉克。  
“看着我！”男人的低吼怒不可遏，“睁开你的眼睛看着我！”超人猛地抽出手指，握拳打在了蝙蝠侠肋骨上。“我就是他，我就是克拉克！”蝙蝠侠痛呼出声，背高高地拱起来。  
“你爱的就是我，无论我经历了什么！无论我变成什么样子！”超人按着他的胯，一把拉过来，火热坚硬的阴茎顶在他的屁股上。“你是爱我的……”超人不断重复着，“我不会再让你离开了。”  
他将布鲁斯的腿分开环在腰上，巨大的性器头部抵在后穴，下身挺动便干了进去。

“啊——”太大了，布鲁斯被撑得仿佛要裂开，后穴死死咬着入侵者。  
超人被夹得呻吟出声，抓住布鲁斯在桌子上乱挠的手挂在自己脖子上。“这才进去了一点。”他亲了亲布鲁斯的耳朵，下身继续挺进。

那物毫不停留，没有任何一丝犹豫地一点点往布鲁斯后穴深处干进去，又热又硬，将甬道完全填满。  
布鲁斯的注意力都在这根阴茎上。这一刻仿佛永远不会消逝，长得看不到尽头，一直侵占到他最里面、最深处。

“呃……”超人发出一声又疼又爽的呻吟，他附身舔去了布鲁斯眼尾不知道是汗还是泪的水珠，“你真是太完美了，布鲁斯。”  
他腰用力一挺，完全插了进去。

超人收起了无意中流露出来的温柔，肆意侵犯身下的人。他用力抽插着，阴茎在后穴中进进出出。没一会布鲁斯就看起来完全透支了，眼睛茫然地看着上方，浑身湿漉漉的。  
他的腹肌，他的眼睛，他的屁股，所有的一切都棒极了。哪怕现在就在他身体里，就压在他身上，能近距离地看到每一下布鲁斯的睫毛是如何地颤动，看到他饱满的嘴唇是怎样微微张开，超人都不敢相信世间真实存在这样美丽的事物。  
超人着迷般地亲吻他。

他比任何人都清楚布鲁斯的身体。他强大到能一人对抗自己，也脆弱得一颗子弹就能终结生命。他不会再犯同样的错误了，不会再任由心爱之人离开。  
他可以掌控一切，他的力量能帮他留住想要留住的人，只有当布鲁斯牢牢在自己手心之中时，他才是安全的，才是受到保护的。  
他不会再犯同样的错误了。再也不会。


	3. 第三章

超人暂时从被紧热甬道包裹住的快感中慢下来，他的手伸到前面，握住了布鲁斯软垂的阴茎。他有技巧地撸了一会，让它慢慢硬起来。布鲁斯的腿大开着瘫在桌子上，已经被氪星人强势的进攻干得失了神。

他们仍连在一起。超人想了想，从他身体里退了出来。  
他刻意延长了这一过程，盯着自己的性器慢慢从布鲁斯后穴中退出来，红肿的穴口被撑开太久了没能立马合上。超人带着某种满足感看了一会两人沾满各种体液的交合处才立起身往后退了一步。

布鲁斯躺在印有他们两人标志的桌子上向他敞开，身下是被刚刚的性爱弄得凌乱的床单。超人撸了下额前的那缕卷毛将它梳往后面，两手抓住布鲁斯的大腿分开，接着在他腿间跪了下来。  
他含住了布鲁斯半硬的阴茎。

他将阴茎整根吞入，接着听到了布鲁斯情不自禁的一声呻吟。他的舌头灵活地舔着龟头，时不时卷住整个头部吸一下。他吞吐着布鲁斯的阴茎，含得啧啧作响。

布鲁斯完全硬了，硕大的性器全部被克拉克含在嘴里，来回舔弄着。迅速舔硬他以后克拉克慢了下来，顺着阴茎上的血管从根部舔到头部，再将龟头含进嘴里，用舌头包裹住逗弄。布鲁斯的腹部绷得紧紧的，快感太过强烈，他得用上十分自制力才能不让自己立马投降。

超人一直听着蝙蝠侠的心跳，知道他什么时候爽了，什么时候没爽到。觉得差不多了以后他吐出了阴茎，专心跟布鲁斯接了个吻。  
“现在我要继续操你了。”他宣告道。

他将蝙蝠侠翻了个身，让他双腿踩到地上，背对着他露出后穴。  
虽然他很喜欢看布鲁斯被操时脸上的表情，但这个姿势也同样刺激。他头脑发热，一瞬间甚至觉得眼睛也热了起来。布鲁斯太辣了，让他欲火中烧。  
他的双手按在布鲁斯的肩胛骨上，感受着皮肉下骨头凸起的形状。  
性感极了。

随着每一次呼吸他的肌肉都在微微起伏，每一次挣扎时超人能清楚地看到布鲁斯的背是怎样顽强地弓起，显出弧度完美的腰窝，又是怎样不甘地被他按回桌子上。  
超人现在有点理解为什么有人想折断蝙蝠侠的背了。

他完全丢掉了最后一丝理智。

超人蛮横地插入了他，趴伏在他身上。他的上身紧紧贴着他，制住布鲁斯的身体，屁股不停耸动着，一下一下用力地干着他。

“我会用红太阳照着你，用氪石割开你。”布鲁斯皱着眉头忍受着，他觉得他的后面裂开了。“我会让你像条狗一样趴在地上，反思着你为什么会来到地球，为什么不随着氪星一起消失。”  
超人的动作并没有慢下来哪怕一秒钟，折磨仍然在持续着。“现在趴着被干的不是我。”  
氪星阴茎实在太超出常规了。它像是一根烧红的铁棍在布鲁斯的后穴里捅来捅去，烫得他想逃开。  
但每一次，他都被超人按回了他的阴茎上。

施暴者得到的是完全相反的至高快感。超人知道布鲁斯承受的全然是痛苦，但他无意给予对方快感。他想看到布鲁斯因为他而流泪，因为他而呻吟，因为他露出那种茫然的表情。  
只能是因为他。

超人彻底放弃了克制，在蝙蝠侠身上发泄着由来已久的欲望。他将布鲁斯翻了过来，两只手分别抓着他的大腿将他抱在怀里，让布鲁斯的双臂挂在他脖子上。  
“抱稳了。”说完他就挺动腰，上下干着布鲁斯。

“啊……”这样的姿势让超人进得更深，仿佛整个身体里都是他的性器。布鲁斯已经被操得手脚瘫软，只能勉强趴在超人身上。“停下来……不要了……”他祈求着，他苦苦坚持到了现在，却还看不到尽头。超人的阴茎一次次捅开他，越干越深，凶猛地摩擦着甬道。  
超人一言不发，下身动作不停。布鲁斯反抗起来，手脚推着他想要逃开。超人无视了他筋疲力尽时毫无效果的抗争，但布鲁斯似乎真的到了极限，像困兽一般持续做着垂死前最后的挣扎。

他终于停了下来。

布鲁斯的头靠在他肩上喘着气，全身都是汗水。超人一只手托着他的屁股撑住他，一只手捏着他的后颈让他抬起头来。他用X视线检查了一遍布鲁斯，旧伤添新伤，他的体力消耗得差不多了。

“抱歉，我忘了你还没爽到。”他说着放开一只手，只用单手撑住布鲁斯的体重，另一只手伸到两人腹部中间，握住布鲁斯软下去的阴茎撸起来。  
他的大手厚实有力，包裹住柱身来回撸动着，让每一个敏感点都受到刺激，弄得布鲁斯的腰更软了。他时不时抚弄下两个囊袋，拇指在马眼处擦过，带来一阵触电般的酥麻快感。  
布鲁斯的阴茎已经被各种体液弄得够湿了，此刻硬硬地挺着，被握在超人手中。给他带来痛苦的超人现在又给了他纯粹的快感，他的欲望叫嚣着想要个出口。  
超人看着布鲁斯下意识地动着腰用阴茎操着他的拳头，邪邪地笑了。

他将布鲁斯重新放回桌子上，继续撸动着他的阴茎。过了一会他停了下来，再次单腿跪下来，含住了他的阴茎。

“啊……”布鲁斯长长地呻吟一声。氪星人显然对这件事更加得心应手了，他吞吐着他的性器，来回舔着。

布鲁斯被迅速推上了顶峰。强迫性的快感来得太过猛烈以致于他差点承受不住，大腿颤动起来。

“我要……啊——”他的声音破碎得不成句子，胡乱喊了几句，便抖动着射了出来。  
超人及时吐出了阴茎，但没有让开。他任由布鲁斯射在他脸上。

“上帝啊……”布鲁斯向后瘫倒在桌子上，在高潮的袭击下投降认输。  
超人伏了上来，端正严肃的脸上沾满了浓稠的白色液体。他拍了拍布鲁斯的脸让他睁开眼睛，“舔干净。”他简单地命令道。  
布鲁斯盯了他一会，犹豫着。超人因为看到高潮后的布鲁斯心情大好，也不催他，耐心地和他对视。

半晌，布鲁斯靠近了他，伸出舌头在他脸上舔着。超人目不转睛地看着在自己眼前放大的布鲁斯的脸，入迷地看着他。软湿的舌头缓慢地滑过他的眉头，再到颧骨，又来到下颚处。

超人不动声色，两根手指又插进了布鲁斯的后穴。

布鲁斯的动作立马停了。“继续。”超人命令道。  
布鲁斯咬了咬牙，继续舔着。

超人摸上了他的屁股，用力揉了揉，接着将他的腰抬起，再一次进入了他。

被操开了的后穴又湿又软，温热得要命。超人立即开始了猛烈的抽插，甬道裹得他的阴茎舒服极了，每一下都带来更大的快感，让他忍不住进得更深、进得更用力。  
布鲁斯的喘息声断断续续，已经没多少体力了。他完全放弃地躺着，让超人趴在他身上干着他。

 

好像永远都不够……  
不管他怎么要他都不够——临近高潮时超人脑子里只想到这句话。

 

“啊……”超人粗重地哼了一声，快速地顶了一会，射在了布鲁斯里面。  
攀上顶峰时他爽得头皮都要炸开了，按在布鲁斯腰上的手用力得会在上面留下淤青。布鲁斯扭动着，绝望地反抗他，但并没有阻止克拉克将精液射在他后穴里。  
射精持续了一会后他才放开禁锢，无视了布鲁斯的痛哼，趴在他身上。他用手稍微撑着桌子卸开了自身的重量，但仍紧紧地贴着他。

 

“我没有对你说谎，布鲁斯。”良久克拉克开口。  
布鲁斯的胸口仍剧烈地起伏，没有回应他。克拉克毫不在意这种漠视，继续说道：“我的确想要这个。”他的手摸在桌子上的超蝙标志上，“当我告诉你我想要你和我一起的时候，我是真的想要。”他补充了一句，“现在也是。”

“那么我再告诉你一遍。”布鲁斯的声音低沉、沙哑，又毫不犹豫：“我不会和你一起做任何事。现在、将来，都不会。”他睁眼看着克拉克：“我会看着你被打败，在人民的恨意中下台，永远离开地球。”  
超人的面色阴沉下来。

他们沉默地对峙着，哪怕此刻两人光着身子亲密无间地贴在一起，心思却截然相反。  
超人扯出一个微笑，“你忘性可真大。”他靠过去亲了亲布鲁斯的脸颊，暧昧地吐气：“我们刚刚一起做完爱。”  
布鲁斯的回应是转开了脸。

超人的手掐上了他的脖子，愤怒地看着他因为缺氧额头暴起的青筋。随后用床单将两人一裹，捏着布鲁斯的脖子飞了起来。

一道又一道门应声而开，没有遇上任何生物。他们回到了囚禁布鲁斯的那个房间。  
超人一把将蝙蝠侠赤裸地摔回床上，冷眼看着他猛烈咳嗽。

“待在这。”他丢下这句话，头也不回地离开了。

布鲁斯护着脖颈往后躺倒，蜷缩在床上平复呼吸，直到不知什么时候疲惫地沉沉睡去。


	4. 第四章

那一天之后布鲁斯又独自在房间里待了两天，靠着超人之前丢在这一点干粮度日。  
超人不放心任何装备有武器的人来看管蝙蝠侠，因此堡垒里只有他一个人。  
——目前只有他一个。布鲁斯不确定卡拉是否也在这，至少他暂时没有发现。  
房间里非常黑，窗子被半封着得以照进来一点点光，他看不太清楚门，于是回到了窗子边。就这一阵的观察来看，超人亲自负责他的看押。只要他能趁超人不在的时候逃出房间，那么就有机会去到大厅，再想办法离开。

布鲁斯以一个相当扭曲的姿势扒在一人高的窗子边观察着。透过漏进来的那一点点光他看到电击网的感应层在外面，窗子被用某种金属材料封了起来，只留下一只手臂大小的空间。他用手试了试，虽然很硬，但也不是没可能拆下来。  
他努力凑朝前看，窗子好像是坏的，才暂时封了起来，电网是随后加上去的。布鲁斯顺着窗子边缘细细地摸了一圈，摸到了很多缝隙。  
超人拿走了他的所有东西，那么只能用最原始的办法了。

他找准了缝隙处，开始用拳头猛砸。

疼痛是刻骨铭心的。  
一下，两下，十下。他手上的力度丝毫没有减轻，同时他也能感觉到微凉的液体流满了他的手。布鲁斯停下来，摸了摸缝隙处，耳朵贴在上面听着墙体内部极其细微的破碎声。  
他又继续砸着。

血肉碰在墙壁上发出沉闷的撞击声，直到布鲁斯终于感受到拳头下传来了松动之感，他凑过去，用手指费劲地抠下了米粒大小的一块碎渣。

思索过后布鲁斯决定另寻他法。  
没等他想出个头绪，超人回来了。

 

布鲁斯立在墙角，看着门应声而开，红披风走了进来。  
超人的手上端着一个餐盘，借着门口的光布鲁斯看清是一份牛排，一碗粥和一杯果汁。

“抱歉，自从上一次过后我一直有点忙。”这句话是真的，他忙着摆平绿灯军团带来的一点小麻烦。“你肯定饿了。”  
他走到床边坐下，示意布鲁斯过去。

布鲁斯慢慢地从阴影中走出来，坐到床边接过餐盘。  
超人的手纹丝不动。  
布鲁斯和他视线交汇了一会，手放下来，不动也不吭声。

超人突然笑了，将餐盘放到布鲁斯腿上，示意他开吃。  
布鲁斯用刀叉慢慢地切着牛排，小口小口地咀嚼着。吃完大半块后他迟疑地说：“能给我带些水吗？”  
“这儿有。”超人指了指杯子。  
“不够。”他轻轻地摇头。  
“你只有这么多。”  
布鲁斯接受了。

他吃完了牛排，正在喝粥，接着被制止了。“足够了。”超人命令他，他顺从地放下碗。  
超人看到他的胃已经容纳了最适量的食物，这一段时间不规律的进食让他的胃更加脆弱起来。  
“你可以喝点果汁。”  
布鲁斯拿起杯子，用两只手圈在手里慢慢地喝着。超人没有催他，等着他慢条斯理地喝完，收好餐具便离开了。

这快成了他们之间新的相处方式。  
超人似乎打算就这样将他关在这里一辈子，每次出现都带给他食物和水，带他去洗漱、上厕所。他放弃了与布鲁斯谈话，除非他问，否则绝不开口。

布鲁斯清楚地知道这是他们之间一场旷日持久的对抗。谁先放弃，谁就是输家。

他等了足够久的时间，才回到窗边。封条并没有封得很好，他费了点劲，终于徒手从上面撕了一块金属下来。  
巴掌大的一块，但足够硬，能让他顺着窗边的缝隙开始磨。  
布鲁斯小心翼翼地干着活，一边谨防超人突然回来，一边尽可能快地在墙上刨着洞。

他非常幸运。刚挖了一个浅坑，他便碰到了一小处不同于墙体坚硬质感的地方。布鲁斯放下那片金属，用手指摸着墙里的那个东西。  
一小段电线。

如他之前想的一样，电网的线埋在墙里。也许是过于匆忙没能处理好窗子，便将它封上了。布鲁斯猜到自己无法从程序上解除氪星科技打造的电网，原本想找到线后想办法让电线短路，但超人拒绝给他带来更多的水。

布鲁斯拿起金属皮朝裸露出来的那一小段线伸了过去。

“停下。”  
布鲁斯背后的汗毛竖了起来，是那个恶魔般的声音。

“你会伤到自己的。”威压一步步向他靠近，超人站在他身后，伸手捏住了他的手腕，让他转过来。

“你知道。”布鲁斯下了结论。  
超人勾起一边嘴角，“我当然知道。”布鲁斯不会放弃任何一个逃跑的机会，这就是为什么一开始他不派人看守他。毕竟有自己看着他就足够了，从前是他容许他从自己身边逃开，而现在不是。  
布鲁斯的手腕被他用力捏着，疼得他松手放开了那块金属。清脆的落地声响起，超人挑了挑眉，“看来得给你换一个没有窗子的房间。”  
“别……”  
超人有点诧异，“这是在求我吗？”  
“是。”  
超人完全没料到他承认得这么干脆。他退后一步放开布鲁斯的手，推着他到床上去。“你最好继续保持。”

超人从他背后压上来，两根手指直接捅到了布鲁斯的后穴里。感受到排斥后拍了下他的屁股，“放松点。”  
布鲁斯面朝下，脸埋进床里。超人的制服摩擦着他的皮肤，而他全然赤裸，对比感让他忍不住瑟缩起来。

“我说了放松点。”超人不满地推着他的屁股，让中间的那个小洞露出来，手指狠狠地插进插出，草草扩张了几下便脱掉制服插了进去。  
“啊……”布鲁斯挣扎地弓起背，被超人按回床上。

没有停留，他一口气全部插了进去，顶到了最里面，随即开始了抽插。  
氪星人的性器坚硬滚烫，快速地干到他的最里面，又抽出来只留着头部，而后又再次插进去。  
布鲁斯的上半身趴在床边，双腿跪在地上。超人趴在他身上，双手扶着他的腰，一下一下地摆胯向前干着他。

“布鲁斯……”超人没办法不沉迷于这个，布鲁斯实在太诱惑了。一丝不挂背对着他站在墙边，他的屁股，拉奥啊。  
超人差点把他按在墙上就干了。

不过他也很喜欢这个姿势。布鲁斯面朝下趴在床上抬着屁股，腰塌下去形成一个完美的弧度，两只手承受不住似的抓紧了床单，脸侧着大口呼吸。  
超人凑上去亲他。

下身的交合一刻不停，超人的胯部啪啪啪地打在布鲁斯的屁股上，将那两团肉撞红了。他低头看着自己的阴茎在布鲁斯的股间进进出出，接着干得他喘息连连。

插了好一会，超人忽然放慢了速度。“啊，真不凑巧。”  
接着他又加快速度用力冲撞了几下，布鲁斯终于忍不住呻吟出声。那物狠狠地擦过敏感点，干到最深处，将他填满得严严实实。  
“今天就到这了。”他抽出阴茎，将布鲁斯翻过来放到床上，接着爬上床上跪坐在他身上，阴茎正对着他的脸，伸手撸动着。  
“呃……布鲁斯……”超人的手圈着阴茎迅速撸动，不多一会龟头便吐出精液，射在了布鲁斯脸上。  
超人愉悦地闭上眼，扶着阴茎，让龟头在布鲁斯唇边蹭着，将剩下的精液全部抹在他脸上。布鲁斯闭着眼任由他用精液糊满了自己的脸，一动不动。

“我得去处理点事，回来再说。”  
超人说着站起身，释放过的阴茎软软垂在他腿间。他迅速穿好衣服走到一直开着的门边，“别乱动，布鲁斯，我很快回来。”

布鲁斯赤裸地瘫在床上，没有任何动作。

门关上了。


	5. 第五章

超人十分享受这个，总是时不时按住他来一发。布鲁斯从未停止反抗，结束时身上总是多出很多伤。超人也不恼，性爱过后又将他治好，然后下一轮的时候又给他添上新伤。

“你得学会听话。”每一次，当他又把布鲁斯的肋骨或者手腕打断时，他就会这么说。  
“不是听你的。”每一次，他都这么说。

 

只是到了现在，他学会用另一种方法。当他沉默下来任由超人做完他想做的事，会让一切轻松很多。他可以不用昏过去太久，从而节约下来时间寻找逃跑的办法。

超人又将他换了个房间。

一个布满灯光，非常明亮的房间。

头顶密集的点状光源照亮了房间的每一个角落，更体现出动力功能的是四周的环形灯。  
全部是黄太阳光。

如超人之前所说的，这个房间里没有任何窗子，唯一的一个出口是同样用氪星技术加密的一道门。  
门上没有电网，但由密码盘控制着开关。这两天他一直在尝试破解门锁，奈何他掌握的氪星语有限，进度不是很顺利。没有他的蝙蝠电脑也使他的速度大大减慢。

 

超人进入房间的时候面容愉悦。  
这个房间就像是一个巨大的充电宝，超人的每一根头发丝都神采奕奕。  
“这样挺好的，不然我老看不清你。”超人仍穿着他的新制服，黑色布料上的紫光邪邪地亮着。  
蝙蝠侠站在床边不善地盯着他，哼了一声。  
“也对，你看不清我才是。”

蝙蝠侠看着眼前的超人。  
他端正英俊的脸显出一丝疯狂的扭曲感，黑色的战甲闪着阴暗的光，点缀的紫色线条更增添几分诡异，整个人看上去邪气黑暗，气势压人。  
同等的威压克拉克也有，不过完全不是一种感觉。那种威压是面对敌人，是人民感受到保护的安全感来源。布鲁斯从来都和这种威压站在同一侧，不会让他畏惧，反而让他更有信心去面对敌人。

眼前的人不是。  
阴晴不定的超人让他感到畏惧。

超人也在看着眼前的蝙蝠侠。  
在自己的要求下，蝙蝠侠什么也没穿，但这并没有让他在与自己的对峙中畏缩起来。  
布鲁斯坦然地、毫不畏惧地看着自己。

或者说看起来毫不畏惧。  
超人敏锐地捕捉到布鲁斯的身体变化，僵硬的大腿肌肉、加快的心跳、越来越活跃的大脑活动。  
超人开始有点惋惜自己没办法读心了。  
不过也没什么。实际上，布鲁斯已经做得非常完美了，任何人看到现在的他都不会从他的脸上读出畏惧。

超人将蝙蝠侠看得清清楚楚。  
他上前一步伸手搭在布鲁斯的肩头，按着他在床上坐下来，他有更简单的方法。  
“告诉我，你现在在想什么？”他的手上微微用力，迫使布鲁斯转过来看着他。  
“卡拉被你关在哪里。”他果断地说。  
超人抬了抬下巴，停顿了一下。“我可以直接告诉你，在孤独堡垒里。”  
布鲁斯陷入某种思考。

超人捏住他的下巴，确保他的视线一直在自己身上。“你看，这样不是很好吗？开诚布公，不再遮遮掩掩，不再有秘密。”  
布鲁斯没有回答他。

他们在床边坐了一会，直到布鲁斯开口说：“你还记得搭载卡拉的飞船上刻着的氪星文字吗？”  
超人点头：“……她将是我们的财富。”  
“我曾反复向你确认过好几次，那个词语是财富，还是别的什么东西，毕竟我对氪星文字了解甚少。”  
“我向你保证。”

超人放下了禁锢着他的手，布鲁斯的视线没有因此移开一丝一毫。他专注地、平和地看着他，就像是过去无数的时光一样，那种熟悉的、令人心安的、审视的眼神。  
“卡拉非常善良。”布鲁斯说。她是一个正直的、热烈的、纯粹的氪星人，美好得像她曾经的表弟。  
“她太年轻了。”超人的声音冷了下来，她的阅历还不足以看清现在的形势。“直到如今，你还是怀疑她吗？”  
“善良不代表她不会做错事。她的来历都在那艘飞船的文字上，而我无法检验真伪。”  
超人并不买账。“我相信在我们发现她的那天，你就搞清楚了所有的线索。”  
“不，我没能破译出所有的文字，和你告诉我的并不完全相符，之后数据又……遗失了。”变故接二连三，旷日持久的反抗超人政权战争更让他失去很多。  
“当时我并没有骗你。”超人不屑地反驳，“不过我的确说得比较简单，氪星文字并不是三言两语就能学懂的。”他沉吟了一下，忽然间抬头看到了布鲁斯的眼神。

他对他说话，不再饱含怨恨，不再蕴藏痛苦。他平静地跟他交谈，就像是之前每一次任务前的寻常聊天，他们表达自己的不同看法，然后听着对方的想法。

“我可以给你一份副本，反正你在这也没事干。”话到一半转了个调，上下扫了布鲁斯一眼，“不过我来的时候你别的事都不能干，只能和我干。”  
布鲁斯面不改色。

两人诡异地对视了一会。

超人紧紧盯着布鲁斯，手在他的腹肌上轻轻碰了下，布鲁斯便向后倒在床上。  
他不紧不慢地开始脱掉自己的制服，随手扔在地上。布鲁斯看着他最后蹬掉了靴子，爬到床上压住自己。

超人的鼻尖轻轻擦过自己的，他们靠得非常近，灼热的气息打在彼此的皮肤上。这么多天以来头一次，布鲁斯清楚地看到了此刻超人的眼神。像是面对等候已久终于得手的猎物，满足的侵略目光。他的嘴角微微扬起，布鲁斯竟意外地从他的表情中读出一丝认真来。  
似乎此刻他是真的想要自己。无关占有，无关控制。

超人没有放过任何一丝布鲁斯脸上的表情变化。他的笑容越来越大，纯粹得让布鲁斯想起原来克拉克就是这么笑的。他趴下来靠在布鲁斯彻底放松下来的肩头，亲吻着他的脖子，用力吸吮着。  
他的手握住了布鲁斯的腰，来回抚摸。“分开腿，布鲁斯。”他一边啃咬一边说。  
布鲁斯偏着头让他亲吻，没有别的动作。  
超人掐了一把他的屁股，“我说了，分开腿。”他的声音压得低低的，充满了诱惑。

布鲁斯听出了刻意伪装下的冷意，背后暗藏着粗硬的、狂裂的怒火。  
只有超人才会这样。

坚硬、自傲、偏执。

布鲁斯分开腿环住他的腰。

超人满意地给了他一个吻，舌头顶开他的牙关伸了进去。他扫荡着他的嘴，占据每一个角落，让他的气息充满了他。  
超人硬起来的阴茎顶着他。他一边继续着亲吻，一边小幅度地动着腰，用阴茎在他身上蹭着。超人兴致勃勃，前端流出的腺液弄得他的胯间湿漉漉的。  
他拉开一点上身的距离，转而去亲吻布鲁斯的喉结。布鲁斯僵硬地向后仰着，露出他的脖子。

超人终于蹭够了，一只手握紧布鲁斯的大腿，阴茎滑到后方，顶开他的穴口缓缓插了进去。

布鲁斯用力抓紧他的肩膀。还是太勉强了，这次他没有用手指扩张，直接用那根大家伙捅了进来，后面一阵撕裂般的疼痛。  
他咬住牙关，没有发出任何声音。

没有润滑和扩张的后穴非常难进入，但超人硬是一点点地干了进去。甬道比较干涩，每推进一分都异常艰辛。  
但他没有停下来。

并没有谁获得了纯粹的快感，但谁也没有先示弱。他们已经在这场漫长的比赛中对抗多年，超人非常清楚蝙蝠侠不会是先放弃的那个。  
很遗憾的是，他也不是。

他用力一挺下身，干到了他的最里面。肉穴紧紧地包裹着他，略微抽动快感便涌到头顶。超人勉强动了一会，实在太过折磨，只好将两根手指放在布鲁斯的唇边，顶开牙关塞进嘴里。  
然后立马被咬住了。

超人朝挑衅者抬了抬眉，手指越发往他喉咙的里面插去。布鲁斯不适地张大嘴干呕了几下，还是放开了他的手指。“舔湿了。”他说。  
不等布鲁斯有什么动作，他便用手在他嘴里搅动着，来回摸了几下软舌。  
等他终于心满意足了便抽出手指，下身退出来，换上手指进去扩张。

这下就轻松了很多。他随意扩张了一会，便迫不及待地再次干了进去。

超人跟随着自己的节奏，随心所欲地操干着蝙蝠侠。他的手抚摸着布鲁斯的腹肌，那儿因为这段时间的囚禁已经消瘦下去了些，骨头的形状清晰起来。  
“你该多吃点儿。”他的阴茎反复进出着布鲁斯的后穴，抽空跟他说道。

布鲁斯不搭他的话，超人一概忽略。最近他越来越发现布鲁斯让自己无法自拔，沉迷于肉体欢愉之中。他忽然想到，重建政权之后自己异常忙碌，但为数不多的时间都耗在这了。

一阵猛烈的抽插后超人从灭顶的快感中缓过来，慢慢地把阴茎抽出来，再看着布鲁斯的后穴慢慢地吞进他的整根阴茎。  
不得不说这里是个非常适合打发时间的地方。  
超人分神想着，不过一时他也想不到更好的去处。

当超人正是渐入佳境的时候，布鲁斯发现他突然停了下来，眼睛直视着前方，像是在倾听着什么。布鲁斯的心中迅速有了想法。

超人先是皱了下眉，又低头看了布鲁斯一眼，过了好几秒才有了动作。  
他从他身体里退出去，背对着他弯腰从地上捡起制服开始穿。布鲁斯从床上撑起来，后穴还火辣辣的。超人看起来不打算给他个解释，自顾自穿着衣服，没有回头。

“他们呼叫你？”  
“嗯。”简短无比。  
“很紧急？”这次他没有听到任何回答，超人穿好了紧身衣，理了理披风，就要离开。

“又是戴安娜？”他试着让自己听起来非常确定。  
超人停下了脚步，回头问他：“你想说什么？”


	6. 第六章

布鲁斯能清晰地听到耳边传来的心跳声，成败就在这一刻。

“上一次也是她吧？中途把你叫走。”他放慢了语速，脑中迅速推理着。  
超人转过身来冷漠地看着他。  
布鲁斯试图从他的表情上找出答案，但收获不大。他只好继续试探：“她一直知道你在这，她一直知道你在这做什么。”  
“和你有什么关系？”超人生硬地反问。

他找到了切入点。  
布鲁斯摇摇头，略微苦涩地笑了。“是和我没什么关系，她爱的是你。”  
超人抱着手看他。  
“她为你四处征战，为你抛弃使命，为你屠尽天下人。”布鲁斯平静地叙述，“你却没有任何回应。”人总是会爱上不爱自己的人，戴安娜是，超人也是。

“我没有强求她为我做什么，是她自己做出了选择。”  
“嫉妒会使人发狂。”布鲁斯没头没脑地说了句，超人却盯着他，脸上的表情若有所思。  
“我不会再陪你玩这些把戏了。”超人扭开头，转身就走。

“她到底为什么把你叫走？为什么每次都是你来这里的时候？我猜上次的事情并没有紧急到非你不可。”他在超人背后说着。  
“她是为了我，为了我的政权。”超人匆匆说了一句，没有回头，关上门走了。  
布鲁斯面无表情地坐在床上。  
他知道超人有所隐瞒。

 

***  
超人飞到了哥谭。

戴安娜告诉他小丑帮的人正在制造混乱，她一个人应付不过来。自从哈莉被杀死后，哥谭的境况越发混乱。克拉克只是勉强用暴力统治了这片区域，因为当切除额前叶也恐吓不了作恶之人时，他只能选择杀戮。  
超人心不在焉地解决了叛乱团体，他们甚至称不上规模，只是有计划地分成小队进攻政府军的各个驻扎地。布鲁斯起码说对了一点，并不是紧急到非他不可。

戴安娜穿的战甲闪闪发亮，十分英武。她跟在他身边，准备一起回瞭望塔。

“……剩下的人会关到阿卡姆里，我会继续监控哥谭的情况。”戴安娜发现了身边人的走神，“卡尔？”  
“就按你说的办。”他吩咐道。  
戴安娜听出了他语气中的冷淡，停下来对他说：“我知道最近事情不太顺利，要是需要有人陪着你的话，随时来找我。”她的手搭上了超人的肩膀。  
“我没事……戴安娜。”超人略微踌躇，还是说：“你先回去吧，明天我会去处理文件。”他转个身，准备朝反方向离开。  
“你要去哪儿，卡尔？”戴安娜执意追问。  
超人的声音彻底冷下来，“我没必要事事向你交代。”他飞到空中。  
戴安娜纵身一跃，与他并肩。“你要回堡垒是不是？”  
“是又怎样？”他悬在空中，面对着戴安娜的质问。  
“他在操纵你，卡尔！他在用他那些烦人的小把戏，恶心的套路。”戴安娜恨恨地甩了下套索，“难道你看不出来吗？”  
“看不出来你是故意把我支开吗？”超人冷哼。

戴安娜顿了顿才开口：“我不管你是怎么操他，你都和他做些什么，只要你记住他绝对不会放弃对抗你，永远都不要相信他。”  
超人厌烦地看了她一眼，“我会记住的。”接着他迅速飞走，彻底将她抛在身后。

他不知道布鲁斯是怎么看出他们之间的问题的，不过这可是布鲁斯，他并不想去深究原因。戴安娜是骗了他，但不会背叛他。目前不会。  
哪怕没能逃跑，布鲁斯仍在用尽办法给他制造麻烦。卡尔原本以为自己已经足够了解他了，没想到还是有点措手不及。

他回到了孤独堡垒。  
在去找布鲁斯之前，他略微犹豫了一下，转身往另一个方向走去。

超人出现在房间里的时候布鲁斯正在睡觉。他听着布鲁斯平稳的呼吸声，轻手轻脚地走到床边看着他。  
布鲁斯背对着他侧睡，被单松松地担在腰间。超人只想静静地站在他背后看他入睡，他们之间难得有不针锋相对的一刻。他不想……超人目光下垂，在布鲁斯身上流连了一圈，就这么一会儿，他不想看到布鲁斯对他露出防备、愤怒的眼神。

布鲁斯的肩膀以肉眼可见的程度绷紧了，肌肉僵硬地动了动。  
超人只好开口：“布鲁斯。”  
床上的人转过身来，蓝眼睛打量着他，随后看到了他手上拿着的东西。

超人在床边坐下，将手中的文件递给他。  
布鲁斯翻开匆匆浏览了一遍，正文是氪星文字，有对应的英文翻译，旁边还有手写的一些注释，还有几张现场图。  
正是卡拉飞船上记载的文字。

“我给过你承诺。”超人说。  
布鲁斯谨慎地接受了超人突如其来的善意，将文件塞到枕头下。超人默默看着他的动作，没有说话。  
一时无言。

布鲁斯看着身边的人，认真解读他的表情。超人的目光不在他身上，只是随意盯着半空中的某个点出神。布鲁斯一动不动，思绪也散开了。

间隙已经在戴安娜和卡尔之间产生，起码他说对了什么，才会让卡尔如此表现。现在有了文字记录，他可以试着学习氪星语言然后破解门上的密码锁。

“你在想什么？”超人突然问他。  
布鲁斯下意识想摇头，但又想到了什么，所以说：“戴安娜。”  
卡尔的眉头皱了一皱。“你不用去想她。她很忠诚，是我的得力助手，除此之外什么都不是。”  
超人顿了一顿，脸上的表情有些复杂，接着说：“我爱的是你，布鲁斯。即使你恨我入骨，我也没有办法杀死你。”  
布鲁斯了解他，知道此刻他的表白是真心的，其中的困惑也是真的。

“我……并不恨你。”即使超人几乎夺走了所有他珍视的一切。  
超人嗤笑了一下，显然不相信。  
布鲁斯无奈地摇了摇头，语气有些沧桑。“杀了你并不能找回阿福，找回迪克，抹去这所有的一切，如果能的话我绝不会犹豫。”他长出一口气，“你还不明白吗？克拉克？即使已经过了这么久？”  
“明白你想杀了我？”  
布鲁斯抬起头，直视超人。“你不需要用控制来防止身边的人离开，你不需要感到害怕。”  
听到后半句时超人像是想起了什么，笑了一下，随后说：“你的意思是，如果我放了你，你反而会真心顺从我？”  
“如果你不再是独裁者，我自然无须反抗你。就像从前的正联一样，只保护、不控制。”他试图说服卡尔。

超人好似才注意到布鲁斯是认真的，神色严肃起来。“我并不信任你。”漫长的对抗战争已经让他们之间的信任所剩无几。“骗你没有意义，我是不会认同你的，你不如好好想想我的做法正确在哪里。”  
“我想过！”布鲁斯的声音高起来。“我日日夜夜都在想，让你这么执着的想法到底正确在哪里，能让我爱的那个人变了心智变了性情。”话语中夹带了一丝颤抖，“如果以前我能对你更坦诚一点，能让你更加明白我的想法，小丑是不是就不会得逞，这一切是不是就不会发生？”

卡尔似有触动，但他的声音依然冷硬得像三千米高的冰川。“即使这种可能是真的，那也是另一个人生了。”超人的手摸上了布鲁斯的脖子，缓缓向上捏住他的下巴。“现在你面对的是我，你也只能面对我。”  
布鲁斯颤抖地闭上了眼睛。

他没有骗他。  
在世界分崩离析之后，他忍不住思考这种可能性。所有人，都失去了太多。如果他就是这一切结果的因缘，如果他原本能够使事情走向另外一个完全相反的方向呢？  
他无法停止这种思考。

最让他心痛的就是面前的人。他愿意付出生命的代价来让这个人不必承受这一切。  
他心甘情愿。

超人缓慢地亲吻他。他的眼角，他的眉骨，他的脸颊，再滑到下面咬住他的嘴唇轻轻啃咬。  
布鲁斯的手搭上了他的肩，轻柔地抚摸着。在亲吻间隙里他对卡尔说：“我已经像你所说的一样‘坦诚’了。”布鲁斯喘息着，“我可以继续证明给你看。”  
超人正忙于亲吻他的身体，手指已经捅进他的后穴。

“嗯……你可以信任我……”布鲁斯断断续续地说。  
超人抬起头看了他一眼，又埋下头去，手指深深地插了进去。  
“啊……”  
“我并不感兴趣。”  
超人的阴茎硬硬地顶着他，布鲁斯分开双腿环住他的腰，他一挺身就干了进来。

布鲁斯在他有力的操干中开口，夹杂着喘息和呻吟。“嗯……只需要一点点。”  
超人俯下身去听他的后半句，“……一点点信任。”

卡尔按着他的腰默不作声，狠命地操着他。

情事一如既往地激烈又淫靡，射在布鲁斯里面后超人搂着他躺在皱巴巴的床单上，随意擦了擦两人大汗淋漓的身体。布鲁斯体力耗尽，在他怀里半醒半睡。他的眼睛看着布鲁斯汗湿的额发，身上的情欲气息还没完全退去。超人下意识地伸出手想要抚顺他的乱发，又突然反应过来，收回了手。  
“我答应你。”他在布鲁斯的耳边说。


	7. 第七章

他们之间的关系来到了一个微妙的平衡点。  
布鲁斯往后退一步，卡尔也往后退一步，稍稍让出一个安全距离。  
试探、犹豫，意味不明的凝视、言辞含糊的对话，时间在孤独堡垒里充满黄太阳光的房间中飞快过去了。

一个重大进展便是卡尔答应了让布鲁斯去见卡拉。  
这是他在表现给予信任。  
布鲁斯抓住了这个机会。

卡尔几乎夜夜都到他这里来。布鲁斯猜想，首领的工作占据了他的全部白天时光，如果不是这样，那么卡尔会一直待在这里。  
对此他说不出好坏。  
***  
卡尔刚从布鲁斯的床上下来，就被通讯叫走了。布鲁斯拉住他的手，卡尔回头看他。  
“你答应过的。卡拉。”布鲁斯提醒道。  
卡尔做出恍然大悟的表情，顺势反抓住他的手，将布鲁斯从床上拉起来。  
“跟我来。”说着牵起布鲁斯就想往外走。

布鲁斯站住没动。  
卡尔再次转头，目光在他身上转了一圈，狡黠地笑了。“好吧，我忘了。”  
眼前的身影闪了下，再出现时卡尔手上拿着一件衣服，递给布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯将手中的浅蓝白条纹连体衣展开，默默穿上。

卡尔将他面对面抱起飞出房间。

他们左转右拐，来到一个散发着红光的大厅里。

克拉克将他放下，朝中间指了指对他说：“你们慢慢聊，我有点赶时间。”说完设好屏障关上大厅门就走了。

布鲁斯光着脚，慢慢朝红光正中走去。  
远远地，一个女声传来。“……布鲁斯？”

他大步走上前，隔着玻璃站到了卡拉的面前，看着穿着红蓝制服的氪星人。  
“卡拉。”  
“布鲁斯！太好了！你还活着，我一直在担心你……”直到他走近了站到亮处，卡拉才急急忙忙将男人看了一遍，“你怎么穿成这样？你受伤了吗？我看看……”  
“不……”布鲁斯拒绝的声音还没出口，卡拉忽地顿住了。

她看到了。

卡拉瞪大眼睛，不敢置信地开口。“他，怎么……”她不安地捏了下披风，“他竟然敢这么伤你……”  
布鲁斯感谢她的措辞没有将事情说得更加难堪。  
他知道自己的身体看起来什么样。

从喉咙到脚腕，连耳背和大腿内侧这样的地方都布满了青青紫紫的痕迹。形状暧昧颜色挑逗，光是看上一眼，就知道近来这些日子他俩都在干些什么。

卡拉眼神飘忽，目光没放在他身上，但仍生气地对他说：“卡尔真不像话！他强迫你了是吗？”  
布鲁斯沉默着。最开始是这样，到了后面也不能说他就是心甘情愿，这实在不是是与否能回答的问题，不过这些都不必让卡拉知晓。

卡拉将这种默认当作答案。

她狠狠地咬了会唇，又对布鲁斯说：“我会跟他求求情，让他放我出去，我再想办法帮你逃出去。”  
布鲁斯摇头，“他不会轻易放你出来的，让我来见你也是我好不容易争取到的。”  
“我不能看着他就这么对待你！”卡拉将手贴到玻璃上，注视着红光下布鲁斯的脸，颧骨高高凸起，眼窝处又深深凹下去，他消瘦了不少。“也许卡尔就不该被放出来，他应该被永远放在红太阳下……”她的声音渐渐低下去。  
这时布鲁斯说道：“曾经的克拉克就是我能想到的最完美的样子，这一切不是他的错。”在这个泥潭中纠结是谁的错已经失去了意义，“对战布莱尼亚克的时候，超人仍然有牺牲自己的觉悟去拯救飞船。”他的某些想法没错，可是方法却错得离奇。  
布鲁斯从外面将手贴到了玻璃上，与卡拉的合在一起。“我一直想救回我的朋友，我从未放弃希望。”  
“我以为他会杀了你。”愤怒的超人令卡拉后怕。  
布鲁斯没说话。卡拉看起来并没有遭受什么虐待，只是在红太阳的照射下难免会虚弱一些。

“告诉我，布鲁斯，我能做些什么？我一定尽力去做。”卡拉恳切地看着他。  
“这是个机会，卡拉。”布鲁斯思索着，他们两人现在都还活着，超人也没有就此杀死他们的打算。“卡尔短时间内都不会放你出来，你需要赢得他的信任。”  
卡拉看着他。  
“比如，你可以归顺他。他不是想要你带领他的军队吗，那你就去做他的将领。”  
“不！我不会再帮卡尔杀人了。”卡拉愤然拒绝，“我会求他，说说好话，他会听的……”  
布鲁斯摇头。卡拉有着氪星人的固执，面对问题时还是显得过于稚嫩。“你只有手握权力，才能决定怎么去用。卡拉……达成目的有不止一种方法。”  
年轻的氪星人脸上神色纠结起来，最后狠狠握紧拳头对他宣布道：“我会跟卡尔谈的，但我不会再帮着他做错事。你要相信我，布鲁斯！”  
布鲁斯点头。

***

超人出现时看到两人面对面坐在地上，隔着玻璃在聊天，气氛很平和。  
他远远站着，没走过去。卡拉看到他来了，眼睛往他这边转了转，便又看回布鲁斯，继续和他说话。  
真是个孩子。还在生他的气。  
卡尔也没有办法，只能等卡拉哪天自己想通了回转心意。

他出声打断两人的聊天，带上布鲁斯便离开了。

那晚超人并没有问他们谈了什么，之后也没有问，只是照常和布鲁斯做了一次便抱着他入睡。  
第二天他收到卡拉的通讯说想和他谈谈。

超人看了眼身边还在睡的人，轻轻从床上起来。布鲁斯最近看上去总是很累，甚至都懒得在他面前保持警惕了。

他站在角落和卡拉约定好见面时间，正准备回到床上，转身便看到布鲁斯醒了过来，正从床上坐起来。  
超人走过去主动说：“卡拉想和我谈谈。”  
布鲁斯反应平常，“那就谈谈。”

他们没有再继续这个话题。  
但并不意味着两人对此一无所知。  
***

没过几天，布鲁斯便再次见到了卡拉。

她仍穿着原来那件制服，剪着利落的短发，推门进来。  
氪星人的表情在全身沐浴到黄太阳光后明显愉悦起来。她闭眼享受了一会能量涌动的过程，便走近看到了布鲁斯。  
“这感觉真是太好了，卡尔不让我特意照太阳恢复……”她看到布鲁斯半坐在床上，光裸的上半身从被单下露出来，她瞬间意识到什么，脚步钉在原地不动了。

“他没告诉你我会来看你？”卡拉问。  
“他说了。”  
“那为什么他还是……”话还没说完，卡拉就知道了答案，自傲的卡尔根本不在乎这些。  
卡拉的胸口剧烈起伏了几下，又生生压住这口气。“我来是想告诉你，我和卡尔谈好了，我帮他管着军队，他放我出来。”  
布鲁斯点头。  
卡拉继续告诉他：“抱歉，他根本不谈和你有关的条件。‘没得商量。’”卡尔很高兴她能回心转意，立即将军队的指挥权交给她，却闭口不谈布鲁斯的事。她试图提起，卡尔冷漠地拒绝后便打发她走了。

布鲁斯毫不意外。  
他根本没寄希望在这上面，要是超人能被说动，那么早在战争开始的第一年他们就停战了。可以肯定地是，现在卡尔一定有他自己的打算。他们之间这种虚伪的和平会存在多长时间全看卡尔的容忍度。

 

两个氪星人达成和解后超人明显很高兴，不再关着布鲁斯。他允许他走出房间，使用整个大厅。  
自由是有条件的。大厅里没有任何通讯工具、电子设备，依然门禁重重，只不过有一个四方形的小机器人会定时给他端来食物和水。

这段时间布鲁斯一直在研究克拉克给他的那份文件。他充分利用材料，尽量去学习氪星语言，小机器人是他第一个实践对象。  
它里面有一个定时程序，将三餐按时依照设定好的路线送过来。布鲁斯将它拆开研究里面的线路，又原样装回去。  
超人依然每天晚上都到堡垒里来，几乎夜夜和他同眠。他们交流不多，卡尔非常限制他对外界信息的获取，布鲁斯能得到的消息只能是来自他口中，有几次甚至是在床上。他会调笑着对他说氪星语，再告诉他那是多么淫荡又下流的一句话。

有时布鲁斯在看那份材料的时候卡尔也拿个平板靠坐在床上看东西。两人专注做自己的事，时不时和对方说一句话，平和得让布鲁斯恍惚觉得回到了旧时光，仿佛事情原本就应该是这个样子，惊心动魄的义警生活之外他们也过着寻常的日子。  
布鲁斯有偷偷记下卡尔在看的内容，但只能记下片段的氪星文字，很多他都不认识，他也不能长时间盯着卡尔看以免被他发现。

他将碎片的字词牢牢记下来，在获准又一次和卡拉见面后拿给她看。

卡拉换了一件黑红相间的新制服，头发束在头盔里，看上去像是匆匆赶来。

“抱歉布鲁斯，卡尔只准我在这个时间点来见你。”她接过那张纸，越往后看眉头皱得越深。  
布鲁斯观察着她的表情。“最近他总在看这个，我能认出来的不多。”卡尔给他的那份翻译材料浅显得多，还标记了大量的注释方便他理解，而这个完全是另一层面的东西。  
卡拉很快看完，随即销毁了那张纸。她的表情莫名，有些惊讶地说：“词句实在不完整，我不能很肯定整篇文章的意思。但是……这上面提到了克隆和怀孕。”  
布鲁斯不解其意，但看到卡拉明显隐瞒了什么没说的表情，就问她：“你能想到什么相关吗？”  
卡拉深深地看他一眼，“你知道卡尔是最后一个自然出生的氪星人吧？”  
布鲁斯点头。  
“在这之前，我们已经有了人工孕育的技术。我是说，不仅能够在体外，也能在体内，即使这个人本身并不能怀孕。”  
布鲁斯起初认真地听着，随即明白过来其中的意味，脸色瞬间惨白。

卡拉补充道：“这本来就不是公开技术，氪星毁灭后说不定这些资料也随之毁掉了。”  
布鲁斯心生恐惧。“他有这些资料，卡拉。”他的声音低沉阴郁，令人心头一颤。“我看到了。”  
卡拉没再说话。

她定住身形听了听外面的声音，随即对布鲁斯说：“我得走了。”看到布鲁斯难得恍惚的神情，又握了握他的手。“照顾好自己，我会想办法的。”

 

布鲁斯没注意到卡拉是什么时候离开的，他甚至不太记得自己是怎么回到房间的。

他直挺挺地躺在床上，满脑子都是卡拉说的话。  
怀孕……  
这就是超人想对他做的吗？他要怎么改造他？他又想造出怎样的生物？

门口传来响声，小机器人来送食物了。  
布鲁斯端起摆在上面的盘子放到一边，举起机器断掉了它的电。

他必须离开。


	8. 第八章

布鲁斯将床单胡乱裹在身上，大步出了房间门，坏掉的小机器人被丢在一角。他匆匆来到大厅门口，拆下门锁的密码板。之前他仔细观察过卡尔进出大厅，除了他本人的身份验证外只有密码这一种方式。  
希望他的氪星语水平足以应付这个。

 

他刚试了第一个排列组合，面前气流紊动，超人伴着疾风来到他面前，停下来时披风仍在身后飘动。

布鲁斯往后退，卡尔往前走。一步一步，超人将他逼回了房间。

两人一时相对无言。

卡尔面容冷峻，看上去也没有特别愤怒，布鲁斯等着他开口。  
他仍穿着那身黑底紫线的制服，沉默地看着面前以床单蔽体的男人。

“为什么要走？”他问。  
布鲁斯的面色阴晴不定，不想回答。

卡尔咬了咬牙，终于挑明。“你知道了？”  
布鲁斯没有看他。

卡尔发现最近他越来越无法忍受布鲁斯对他的忽视。哪怕他就在他身上，哪怕他就在他身体里， 都需要牢牢将他掌握在手中，让那个人的身体完全属于他，那个人的眼睛只看着他一人。  
他猛地朝前迈了一步，捏住布鲁斯的下巴，迫使他正视他。

“你知道了？”卡尔又问。  
布鲁斯眨眨眼睛。  
卡尔一把将他推倒在床上。狠狠地推倒。

“所以呢？你就想离开？”他的声音粗粝、暗哑，刺伤着布鲁斯。  
“难道你还期望得到别的什么吗？”布鲁斯不甘地反驳。“你期望我会心甘情愿地被你操，再心甘情愿地为你怀孕吗？不可能的！卡尔！”  
“你是心甘情愿的！”卡尔咆哮。他知道的，他了解布鲁斯的。做爱时的每一次迎合，每一次颤动，每一次呻吟，他都知道的。

布鲁斯一拳打到他脸上，用力到拳头几乎是瞬间就流满了血。  
“你什么都不知道。”他低吼。自大的卡尔是盲目的，只看到自己想看到的东西。  
卡尔的脸没有偏动一分，他爬上床来，握着布鲁斯的拳头将他压倒在床上。

“我知道你可能一时会有点接受不了。但是布鲁斯，求你，先不想这些好吗？”卡尔语气恳切。“我知道我失去过什么……不会再犯同样的错误了。”  
他盯着他。“布鲁斯……想想看，我们可以有一个儿子。”

布鲁斯的声音僵硬，但没阻止他一字一句清楚地说：“我的儿子早就死了，不会再有儿子了。”他用力闭上眼，将眼中的悲伤深深藏了起来。

卡尔愕然地看着他。

一直隐忍的痛楚迅速击中此刻的卡尔，他已经很久没有体会到这种迎面而来的重击。布鲁斯没有流泪，甚至没有皱眉，他只是扭过头去用侧脸对着他。卡尔看到他紧闭的双眼生理性地微微抽动，眼角的细小纹路无比清晰，他用尽全力才说服自己不要去轻吻那颤动的睫毛。

卡尔的手抚上布鲁斯抿紧的嘴角。

他俯下身去，将头靠在布鲁斯的肩窝处，整个人压在他身上，无言地躺着。

 

“我有你就够了，布鲁斯。”  
最终克拉克说，吐息轻轻柔柔地打在布鲁斯的皮肤上。

布鲁斯一直维持闭着眼不去看他的姿势，没有任何回应。

***

之后布鲁斯独自一人在孤独堡垒度过了很长一段时间。  
卡尔仍然没有给他任何可以计时的工具。他每次从睡眠中醒来，就在纸上划上一笔，而今天他从床上起来时发现已经划了十几条线了。

布鲁斯拖着步子走出房间。  
被囚禁的日子里他实在没什么可以做的。这里所有的东西都被卡尔收走了，包括那份飞船文字资料。每天的某个时候会有小机器人将食物送进来，布鲁斯将这个时间和自己在纸上记下的时间综合着记录，以此来分辨时间。

超人没有任何消息。那天他什么都没交代便离开了，将布鲁斯独自关在这里。但他没有轻举妄动，他清楚卡尔那无时无刻的“关注”。

期间卡拉来过一次，告诉他自己是偷溜出来看他的。

“卡尔在前线，顾不上我。不过我们时间也不多。”她语速飞快，“我已经尽我所能拖延了。”她简单地告知布鲁斯最近她在做的事。  
卡尔没有停下征服的脚步。——他称之为“解放。”卡拉不敢做得太明显，只能让军队没有特别效率地赢下战事，同时趁机救回一些反抗分子。  
其中有一件事情她必须要告诉布鲁斯。

“我找到闪电侠了。”她说，“我在郊外的一家快餐店遇到他，当时我们正好路过。我相信那会他认出我了，于是后来我悄悄回去找到他，告诉他现在的情况。”  
“他看起来怎么样？”闪电侠在那次战斗中伤得不轻，超人重执政权后更是大肆抓捕反抗分子。哈尔在军团的周旋之下尚有自由，闪电侠则消失在超人的雷达之中。  
“你知道的，布鲁斯。”卡拉微微摇头。“我想说的是，他愿意帮助我，将你从这救出去。”  
布鲁斯不赞同地皱眉。“告诉我你的计划。”

“卡尔最近对战事特别上心，每次都要跟着军队到前线。他刚告诉我他要亲自去三天后那场和沙纳加人的谈判。我会跟着他一起出发，然后中途离开，回来把你放出去。之后闪电侠会和你一起去往哥谭。”  
“你不能就这么贸然离开。”  
卡拉接道：“戴安娜正好要回天堂岛巡视训练情况，我可以说到她那儿去，反正卡尔也觉得我不用跟着去谈判。”  
见布鲁斯没有说话，卡拉又说：“我已经安排好了，一旦你离开堡垒，闪电侠就会和你会合，带你到哥谭去。我在这里有身份识别认证，只需要把你放出去，我就能立马前往天堂岛。等卡尔发觉我中途折返时，你应该已经离开。”

卡拉的计划利用的就是时间差。氪星人往返太空，以及在极地堡垒和天堂岛之间飞行。  
布鲁斯推算着计划的可行性，他不能立马给出答案。

“没时间了，布鲁斯。之前你不就想要离开吗？这是我们能有的最好机会，我不知道卡尔还会把你关在这儿多久。”  
“你在说什么？”布鲁斯准确地抓住信息。  
“我觉得卡尔可能会换一个地方关着你，说不定我再也没办法见到你了。”卡拉说，“我在他的桌子上看到一些新的建筑图纸，看上去他想要近期就完工，而那些图纸上的建筑可绝不是什么带花园的小洋房。”她的声音低下去，听起来沮丧无比，“我找不到一丝关于那些建筑位置的信息，很明显他不打算让任何人知道。”

布鲁斯沉默着。现在来看，只要有希望能够逃出去就该知足了，而他决心要离开。

“照你说的做吧。”

***  
布鲁斯在房间里踱步，思索着补救计划。事情不总会如预料的那样发展，这一点他早已熟知，因此总会提前做好准备。

但他没预料到超人的突然造访。

逃跑计划的前夜，卡尔来到了他的房间。

 

卡拉离开后整整两天的时间里布鲁斯都坐立不安。让他待在原地，等待别人营救绝不是他所习惯做的事，他痛恨这种无法掌控的感觉。  
与此同时占据了布鲁斯大脑的另一个事物是卡尔。

卡尔没出现的时候他总是忍不住去想他去了哪里、在做什么，自己得来不易的自由时间还剩下多少；当他来到这里，布鲁斯又保持着高度警惕，全力应对超人的诸多要求。

某一个瞬间，布鲁斯意识到这正是卡尔玩的某种心理战。不管卡尔在不在他身边，都会让他时刻去关注对方。超人不止侵占了他的身体，还占据了他的思想。

 

卡尔进来的时候他竟然没有察觉，直到他站在床边开口。  
“嗨，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯猛地一颤，扭头看他，然后微微朝床里挪了挪。  
“你来做什么？”他镇定下来，毫不掩饰语气中的厌恶。  
超人不在意他的恶劣态度，他怂怂肩膀，露出一个虚伪的假笑。“这是我的家，我不回来这还能去哪？”  
布鲁斯彻底躺平了把头埋进枕头里，“你完全可以继续消失。”

卡尔嬉笑着爬上床来，压在他身上。“听起来像是你在抱怨我不回来。”他响亮地亲了下布鲁斯的后颈，“我已经尽快处理完该做的事了。”  
布鲁斯被他的体重压得闷哼一声，埋着脸以示拒绝继续谈话。

卡尔此刻却是感到真正的开心。  
布鲁斯的安全感很大一部分来自他近乎偏执的控制欲，掌控身边的一切。他的制服，他的道具，他的蝙蝠洞，所有的东西都是为了达成这个目的。而现在，他要剥去他的衣服，拿掉他的面具，让他在他面前完全袒露。他会抱住他，温柔地亲吻他，接受他的阴暗，接受他的破碎，所有好的和不好的，他统统接受。他会给予他关注，给予他爱，给予他需要的安全感。  
即使他没出现，布鲁斯也知道自己仍在掌控之中，继而关注他，感受他，畏惧他。事实也是如此，他监控着布鲁斯的一切。  
这正是他想要的。

驯服蝙蝠侠。

***  
性爱过后他和他聊天。

“你看起来心事重重。”  
“任何一个人被你关上这么久都会看起来心事重重。”  
卡尔自动忽略了这句话。“我得说声抱歉，前几天应该告诉你一声再离开的。”  
“我并不关心。”  
卡尔顿了一顿，接着说：“所以我现在告诉你，我明天不会回来了。”  
“……”  
“你不说点什么吗，布鲁斯？”话尾微微上扬，是不容拒绝的强硬。  
“……知道了。”布鲁斯挤出一句。

卡尔满意地凑过去亲他。“你真是不爱说话，明明你什么都可以跟我说。”  
他的手在布鲁斯胸前摸了摸，用力按住他的锁骨，布鲁斯疼得绷紧身体。“你该多跟我说话。”他暗示着，或者命令着。  
布鲁斯没有任何反应。

卡尔目不转晴地盯着他，凝视好一会后忽然松开手，转而轻轻抚摸他的脸。“不过要是你话多得像巴里一样我可受不了。”  
布鲁斯听到那个名字后心脏用力一跳，接着面无表情地抬眼直视他。

他们僵持了几秒钟，超人率先移开视线。“睡觉吧，明天我得早起，希望不会吵到你。”  
布鲁斯没有说话，顺从地跟着他躺到床上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇快要完啦，刚刚看了下大纲，大概还有两三更的样子。


	9. 第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐预警。  
> 同时给不看文章概要的姑娘预警，本文走的是原作的BE结局，但正文结束时我会补一个尾声or番外。

第二天卡尔离开后布鲁斯就从床上起来。

卡尔起床的动作很轻，但布鲁斯仍然察觉到了。他没有睁开眼，听着卡尔穿戴整齐，飞离房间。  
他等了一会，确定城堡彻底安静下来，才从床上起来。

卡拉随时都有可能出现，但他已经做了一个决定。

取消计划。

卡尔的突然出现本来就让他加深怀疑，对话中透露的信息更是提高了他的警惕。他可以继续忍受如今的处境，而不愿用旁人的生命去冒险。  
他需要在卡拉出现时让她正常去往天堂岛，就像她所告诉卡尔的那样。

布鲁斯焦灼等待着。

 

当他裹着床单在大厅里晃荡，企图找到可以通讯的工具时，卡拉出现了。

大厅门口的身份验证报出了她的名字，布鲁斯随即往前走去，拦住她说：“停下，你现在就去往天堂岛，不用管我。”  
卡拉转身在密码板上操作，头也没抬飞快地说：“我们得抓紧时间，没空反悔了。”  
“我也没时间跟你解释，卡拉，你必须马上走，不然……”  
“不然什么？”卡拉打断他，最后匆匆点选了几下。“现在应该可以了，我授权了一个伪造的身份验证，快跟我走。”

卡拉伸手抓住布鲁斯的手腕，带着他就往大厅外走。在通过那扇囚禁了他数月的门时，没有任何声音发出。

布鲁斯咽下了未说出口的话。

 

他们顺着窄窄的通道往外跑，卡拉在前面，不再抓着他，布鲁斯跑在后面。途中他问：“等下我们怎么离开这？堡垒里有飞行器之类的吗？”  
“我没有权限。这就是为什么我们需要巴里。”  
“巴里？你把他带到了这？”布鲁斯愕然地反问。他以为计划是卡拉将他带离城堡到别的什么地方，再和巴里一起去往哥谭。

“他就在外面。”他们在堡垒的最后一道大门前停下来，卡拉将自己的手掌按到旁边的墙面上。“他收到我的信号后就过来了，现在就在这扇门外，等下你们一起离开。”

巨门轰然作响，缓缓朝外开启。

风雪立即涌入，骤降的温度让布鲁斯裹紧了身上的床单。  
卡拉终于得以缓口气停下来回头看他，轻松一笑。“等下我会告诉巴里先给你找套合适的衣服——”

耳边炸起一声巨响，震得人暂时失去听觉，布鲁斯伸手捂住耳朵，看清眼前的事物后本就苍白的脸色瞬间灰暗，下意识地往后退了几步。  
她诧异地转身，挡在布鲁斯身前，看到一个人影从正在开启的门中飘进来，伸手往后一推，便将整个大门砸了下来，彻底堵住出口。

“卡尔。”她说出了那个名字。

超人从天而降，将冰雪世界隔绝在外。他一只手提着一个人，一只手将门砸关上，震得堡垒都微微一颤，缓缓降到地面上。

他用手掐着那人的后颈，巴里的脖子以一个了无生机的角度弯折着，落地后被他随手丢在地上，滚到布鲁斯脚边。

布鲁斯疯狂地扑到他身上。

卡尔对他厌烦到极点，看都不看他一眼，只一味紧盯着卡拉，阴郁地说：“这就是你说的天堂岛？”  
“我跟着你一起出发的……”  
“你中途离开了，我也是。我就跟在你后面。”卡尔轻蔑地说：“我看穿了你的所有把戏，想着也许你会改变主意……”  
“我没有改变主意！”卡拉气愤起来，“我永远都不会认同你所在做的事！囚禁你的朋友，抓捕所有反对你的人，让自由的人匍匐在你脚下。我从来没有同意过这些。”  
“我以为你想通了才让我把你放出来的。”  
卡拉哼了一声，“你得放了他，他对你没威胁了。”  
“你以为我在乎这个？”

此时，他像是终于想起来布鲁斯似的，朝地上看了一眼。“他还没死，不过如果继续丢在这我就不敢保证了。”  
“救他。”布鲁斯嘶哑地说，像是生锈的锯子锯在铁板上。

超人没有理他，而是继续对卡拉说：“你不可能一点惩罚都不会得到。”  
“那得在我把他们都带走之后。”卡拉捏起拳头。

两个氪星人再次打作一团。

布鲁斯没有去管他们。他跪在地上，趴下去听巴里微弱的呼吸。他扒掉他的面具，露出他年轻的脸来。  
刚刚他匆匆检查了一遍，只有颈骨处是致命伤，随时可能导致呼吸道阻塞。

他不该这么鲁莽的。他不该贸然将卡拉和巴里牵扯进来。布鲁斯想道。

 

砰的一声巨响，飞到高处的卡尔将卡拉摁住往下扔到地上，又极速飞到卡拉砸出的坑里压住她的头，将她的手反剪到背后，掏出一副特制的巨型黑色手铐拷住她。

“这是什么？！”卡拉扭动身子用力挣扎着，但双手仍然被牢牢拷住。  
“我抽空做出来的，氪星人专用。”他得意地笑了一下，“现在待在这。”

他一步步朝另一头的两个人走去。

一直裹在布鲁斯身上的被单滑落下来，只遮挡住他的下半身。躺着的巴里从红色制服中露出整张脸来，气息微弱。布鲁斯小心翼翼地将手放在他胸膛前，尽量不让他的身体移动。

“救他……”布鲁斯低喃着重复，头深深低下去。  
卡尔在他面前蹲下来。之前出离的愤怒已经在刚刚那场打斗中发泄得差不多，此时他看起来异常平静，甚至有点愉悦。  
“你说什么？”他上身靠近布鲁斯。  
“救他。”布鲁斯抬起头，眼中隐隐看到泪光。“你可以得到任何你想要的东西。”  
卡尔眨了眨眼。  
“我本来就可以得到任何我想要的东西。”卡尔漫不经心地说，“我知道你不会停止反抗，不会停止逃跑。与其费劲心思防止你逃跑，不如让你按着我的想法来逃跑。”  
无所顾忌的超人聪明得可怕。他不畏惧使用特权，不畏惧使用暴力，不畏惧使用恐惧。

“救他……”布鲁斯继续重复这两个字，超人给出的事实沉重地压在他身上。  
他陷入一种奇怪的状态。眼神飘忽着，身体发起抖来，像是寒冷，又像是恐惧，同时他的表情又像是完全察觉不到身体的变化，仿佛灵魂已经挣脱了身体，显出极不协调的怪异来。

“救他。”这是目前他唯一给出的反应。  
超人心底忽然生出一股无名的恼怒来。明明他对布鲁斯基本所有的忽视态度都能一笑了之，但此刻他却无法忍受。

“那我呢？”他粗声反问。  
布鲁斯完全丢失了对他的注意力，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着巴里。  
卡尔按住他的肩头，捏着他的下巴迫使他抬头看他。布鲁斯的脸上浸满了细密的汗水，额发被打湿了粘在一起，看起来一团糟。  
“那我呢？”他再次问道，吼着面前的人，“谁又来救我？”话到尾处卡尔突然鼻头一酸，竟觉得无限委屈，低声说：“又有谁能从你手中救出我来？”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯用力闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时又是一贯的清明。“求你救他。”  
超人没想到会在此时听到久违的名字，还是这个人这么叫他。

他的脸色冷下来，一把将布鲁斯用力往后推开，而后转身用手盖住巴里的脸，托着他的脖子用力一拧，骨头断裂的声音如此清晰，恐怕远处的布鲁斯都能听见。

“我救了他。”他的声音尖锐地刺向布鲁斯，将他血肉模糊地钉在原地。  
“我结束了他的痛苦。”巴里无力的身体随着他的话语软软倒下。

“巴里！——”远远地传来卡拉绝望的呼喊。

 

布鲁斯面色灰败，僵硬地转动脖子看向朝他走来的超人。  
“不——”短暂失语后他终于找回声音，从喉咙中发出嘶吼，然后声音从中途突兀地消失了，像是被人猛地掐住了脖子。  
他痛苦地捂住腹部弯下腰去，张大嘴急促地呼吸，额角青筋暴起。卡尔走上前扶住他，强迫他抬起头来舒展身体帮助呼吸。布鲁斯激烈地反抗超人的碰触，超人不得不用了点力气制住他，将他紧紧锢在自己的怀抱之中。

布鲁斯依然表情痛苦，弓着背靠在卡尔身上，白纸般的脸上涨出了病态的红晕，虚汗淋漓，粗喘不已。  
卡尔的铁臂环着他，止住他的疯狂挣扎。“布鲁斯，冷静下来……”  
“放开我！”他情绪激动，不顾一切地想要逃脱超人的怀抱。

卡尔一边控制住他，一边又特别小心以免自己伤到他。忽然他注意到了布鲁斯身体内部的变化，稍稍将手松开一些，布鲁斯立马弯腰向前倾，手掐住脖子，剧烈呕吐起来。  
反胃感彻底席卷了他。布鲁斯吐得一塌糊涂，他感觉自己的内脏，自己的血肉都要随之吐出来。他无法停下，他的身体在强烈地向他表达抗议，告诉他这一切多么令人作呕。

他头晕目眩，腹部翻江倒海。

 

等到这一阵呕吐终于止住，也耗掉了布鲁斯最后一分气力。他颓然向后倒去，被超人稳稳接住。

卡尔剥掉了他身上的床单，将布鲁斯弄晕过去，看着他来不及再度反抗便陷入晕厥的脸，把他整个人抱起，起身往堡垒深处飞去。


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结之前吃碗肉

卡拉一直跪在地上。

她保持着双手被反剪在背后的姿势，垂着头跪在巴里的尸体旁边。她一动不动，僵直地看着巴里失去生气的脸。泪水滴滴答答地从脸上滑落，她毫无知觉。卡拉只感觉到她惊恐瞪大的双眼酸涩不已，却只能任由眼泪流淌。  
卡尔，杀了巴里。  
他们所称呼的超人，杀了巴里。

她的表弟，她的氪星亲属，杀了另一个人类。

卡拉听闻不义领主的残暴，也听闻不义领主是怎样痛失所爱。她本以为，卡尔遭受得足够多了，他只是在一个最关键的路口，选择了另一条道路。

布鲁斯是对的。  
他一直是对的。

而她太过愚蠢，没有从一开始就相信他。

刚刚打架的时候卡尔砸了她的头，让她直到现在都晕乎乎的。巴里倒下后她便崩溃地爬了过来。卡拉的手被禁锢住，只好弯下腰去听他毫无回应的心跳声，感受到他体内的热量在迅速流失。发现自己什么也做不了之后她只能愣愣地跪在那儿泪流满面，直到超人去而复返，将她从地上拉起来。  
手臂上传来一股大力，卡拉被从巴里身边扯开，她抬起脸看向来人。卡尔轻微地皱了下眉，什么都没说，拽着她大步走开。

卡拉拼命反抗。“你不能……！”  
“安静点！”卡尔恼怒地扯着她往前走。  
“你要带我去哪？你不能就把他扔在那儿！”卡拉的声音犹带哭腔，卡尔脸上闪过一丝懊悔，随即生硬地说：“管好你自己就行。”  
他拽着卡拉左拐右转，不再搭理她，将她带到一个房间里，往墙上摸了下，整个房间亮起来。  
红太阳光从最中间的透明玻璃罩处向外辐射开来。

卡尔忍着不适，将被拷住的卡拉关了进去。

卡拉仍在哭泣，悲伤不已。  
卡尔正欲离开，卡拉忽然抬起头来，颤抖地问他：“你计划好了……”她哭得上气不接下气，“建筑图是故意让我看到的对吗？你特意提前跟我强调了你会离开，就是为了让我带着布鲁斯逃跑是不是？你计划了这一切……”  
她早该想到的。如果她再谨慎一点，如果她没有贸然下了定论，让自己和布鲁斯、巴里径直走进超人的圈套……  
她崩溃了。“拉奥啊……”

超人撇开脸，不去看她，他承认这样的卡拉让他心软。他暗自叹息，转身就走，留卡拉在原地痛哭。

 

处置好卡拉，他又得去面对另一个麻烦。  
布鲁斯。

事情如他设想的一样发生。布鲁斯乖乖地待在他身边，卡拉也得到了教训。至于巴里……他心中一动，叫来人将巴里的尸体抬走，吩咐他们妥善安葬。  
他本该不这样做的。

他只是……太愤怒了。

即使精心布置好一切，直到最后关头，他仍然抱有期望，期望着布鲁斯会有所犹豫，哪怕只是有一秒钟想起了自己，想到他们所度过的美好时光，他便会原谅他所做的一切。  
可是他没有。

卡尔听到布鲁斯略显仓皇的脚步声逐渐朝堡垒外的自己靠近，他的心跳声越来越急。他们奔跑着，利用卡拉伪造的验证通过堡垒内一道又一道的门。

布鲁斯没有往回走。

他们靠得越来越近，直到剩下最后一道门隔在他们之间。  
如果他不现身，布鲁斯就会在卡拉打开最后这道大门后走出去，跟着巴里离开。

卡尔放弃了最后的期望。

 

他高高在上，低头看着从远处朝堡垒极速奔来的一道红影。  
他看准那个身影，俯冲下去。

***

巴里和卡拉承受了他的大部分怒火。  
因而在最后面对布鲁斯的时候，卡尔能够冷静地上前制住他疯狂的行为，将他带回房间。

布鲁斯身心俱碎，摇摇欲坠。所幸他从这巨大的痛苦之中晕了过去，勉强获得一丝平静。超人检查过他的身体，没有生理上的损伤，便暂且将他留在房间里，自己出去将卡拉和巴里处置妥当。

 

一切结束后他回到布鲁斯身边，脱掉衣服，将筋疲力尽的男人抱在怀中，陪伴着他睡去。

***

布鲁斯再度恢复意识时发现自己又被换了房间。

起初他脑中一片空白，思考甚是费力。从床上坐起后他打量四周，逐渐适应黑暗中的光线，而后慢慢地能看清楚，记忆也涌上眼前。

他深深吸口气，闭上眼往后靠在墙上。

事情完全失去控制。

之前心神激荡之时他顾不上这许多，现在平静下来回想起很多细节，徒增悲伤。

人生没有如果，但他想到了各种可能性。如果他没有让卡拉假意顺从卡尔，如果他坚决拒绝将巴里拖入这无尽漩涡，如果他不跟卡拉走，如果他选择留下来，换一种对抗的方式……  
如果他不再反抗。

像是在海洋中漂流数月的人终于看到陆地，布鲁斯捕捉到了昏暗空间中的一丝亮光。

他已经崩溃过一次，不会更糟了。心灰意冷之下布鲁斯不由得开始想之前的自己为何如此自信，以为能凭一己之力改变超人？他究竟是哪里来的信念，是过于相信自己，还是过于相信超人？  
他清楚那个答案。

忽然感觉到从脸上滴下两串水珠，布鲁斯摸了摸眼眶，竟才发现自己哭了。  
他漠然擦去泪水，平躺在床上，凝视着黑暗中的天花板。这个房间很闷，没有光亮，好在闻起来干净。

超人用他的疯狂举动向自己证明了反抗才是他想要从自己身上得到的。  
卡尔时时刻刻的关注，仿佛宣告似的表白，只不过是一种占有欲，将自己视为他所有，不许任何人，包括布鲁斯自己从他手中侵占。  
他想要自己，但也仅此而已。

他囚禁他，侵犯他，不让他离开；他纵容他，默许他，想要他离开。  
被困住的不止布鲁斯一人。

***  
布鲁斯在黑屋中再次见到了卡尔。

一如往常，他安静而来，如同黑暗中潜伏的一只野兽，将凶猛藏于平静的表面之下。  
布鲁斯等待着。

卡尔解了披风，脱了衣服，爬上床来。  
随即猛地一发力，抓住布鲁斯向他挥来的拳头，制住他的手脚，将他整个人压在床上。  
窄小的床发出一阵令人牙酸的吱呀声。  
一击不中后布鲁斯便不再动了，握紧双拳被按倒在床上。

沉默。

卡尔知道他此刻不能更恨自己了。黑暗中他能看到布鲁斯冷峻面容下的微微抽动，肌肉紧绷，他看起来有点不一样。心思转了一转，决定全然受下。  
他松开手，布鲁斯的手也随之垂到两边，一时再无动作。

他等待着。  
原本略显急促的呼吸也平稳下去，卡尔等了好一会，身下的人什么反应也没有。他急忙去扫视，布鲁斯身体上没问题，他只是闭上眼睛不去看自己，安静地躺在那。

卡尔终究按捺不住，开口问道：“布鲁斯？你想吃点东西吗？”  
无人应答。布鲁斯毫无反应，仿佛这个房间中只有他一个人。

卡尔欺身压上去，啾住布鲁斯的嘴唇猛亲。干燥，温热。  
他不自觉地用手掐住他的下颚，然后舌头伸进去戏弄他。  
布鲁斯任由他弄。

卡尔有点焦躁。之前即使布鲁斯不抗拒他，但是他仍然有所反应，哪怕他竭力作出毫无反应的样子。  
但瞒不过卡尔。  
他能听到他凌乱的心跳声，看到肋骨随着呼吸起伏的样子，身体的热量悄然升高。但此时卡尔有一种错觉，布鲁斯的灵魂已经脱离了这具躯体，不知飘往何处。

卡尔忽然害怕起来。  
他也不知道自己在害怕什么，只是下意识地用力抓住要从手中流走的东西。

他沉声道：“睁开你的眼睛！”  
他知道自己手上的力度肯定伤到他了。  
布鲁斯顺从地睁开眼睛看他。熟悉的注视，熟悉的神采。  
卡尔不住地盯着他，想要从中看出不对来。这是新的把戏吗？布鲁斯想做什么？他想要什么？  
略略一想，卡尔有了些把握，镇定下来。

“说话，给我点反应，不然卡拉不会好过。”生怕筹码不足，他又补了句：“她正在接受她应得的惩罚。”  
赤裸的超人跪坐在床上，将同样赤裸的人抱在怀里，全神贯注地看着他。

许久，静得可怕的空气中传来一声轻微的叹息。

卡尔的眼睛一眨不眨，面前人凝视他，然后凑上前亲吻他。舌头抵开他的牙关，濡湿地纠缠着。  
他们贴得极近。布鲁斯慢慢地亲，卡尔也不催促，任由他动作。  
缓慢地吻了许久，两人气息交缠，布鲁斯闭着眼，睫毛时不时扫过卡尔的皮肤。渐渐地他也从之前紧张的气氛中缓和下来，放松身体，搂着布鲁斯向后坐在床头。  
他的手来回抚摸布鲁斯的后背，揽着他的腰让他整个人跨坐在自己身上。布鲁斯两只手都捧着卡尔的脸，闭眼专心和他亲吻。  
啧啧的亲吻不停，卡尔的手往下摸，不住地揉捏布鲁斯的屁股，直摸得他喘息声重了。

卡尔浑身肌肉忽然绷紧，布鲁斯腾出一只手来略略摸了把他的腹肌，随即向下握住他的性器认真套弄。骨节分明的手指摩擦柱体，时不时用拇指抚弄头部，刺激出一些水来。  
交错的喘息声越来越重。  
两根手指插进布鲁斯的后穴，深深浅浅地进出。卡尔满足地亲吻了一会，然后放开他的嘴唇，转向亲吻他的脖子，又舔又咬，用力吸出一个个吻痕。他感觉到手指扩张得有点干涩，于是暂且抽出来，捉住布鲁斯套弄他前端性器的手，湿漉漉地往后伸去。

“好多天没做了……”卡尔暗哑道。欲望稍稍纾解，现在他准备来好好地操布鲁斯。  
卡尔握着布鲁斯的手，将两根手指送了进去。布鲁斯看不到后面的情况，可是他看得一清二楚。  
布鲁斯骑坐在他身上，腰塌下去翘着屁股，自己的手掌正覆在他的手之上，按着他用两根手指在股间那处小洞进出。得了润滑的后穴湿软起来，越插越热，每次拔出时穴口会随着动作更加张开，接着又深深地将手指再吞回去。  
卡尔的喉结上下动了一动。

情欲烧着他的身体，烧着他的脑子，让他浑身上下都冒出汗来。他放开布鲁斯的手，将他的腿分得更开，按住他的腰挺身用阴茎干了进去。

一声舒爽的呻吟。

他持续地挺进，直到全部插进去，布鲁斯最终被牢牢地钉在他身上。  
卡尔满意地亲吻他，大手安抚地摸着他僵直的背，同时也按着他不让他从结合中逃开。

即使世界上还有他更想要的东西，他也不再奢求了。  
此刻足以。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这碗肉比较多，这章全部吃完得爆字数了hhhh下章继续


	11. 第十一章

布鲁斯的胸口剧烈起伏，大汗淋漓。  
黑暗中他看不清身下男人的表情，只有他按着那人的肩膀，上上下下地抬腰吞吐男人的性器时才会听到他发出压抑的粗喘声。  
卡尔已经抱着他操了好一会，现在正松手随意地搭着他的腰，示意他自己来。布鲁斯被插得浑身瘫软，提着气动了一会便不行了。他伏下去趴在卡尔身上，前胸相贴，挺直的性器蹭在两人的腹肌之间，前端流出的体液抹得到处都是。  
他停下动作，无声拒绝。卡尔火热的身体挨着他，任由他骑了一会便停下，埋头喘息。

卡尔搂着他，一下一下地用手抚摸他的头发，偶尔在颈间落下一个亲吻。坚硬的性器仍插在布鲁斯的后穴里，但他不急着动，而是慢慢抚去布鲁斯脸上的汗水，亲昵地吻他。  
五指分开插入发间，散乱的头发被轻柔地往后梳去，布鲁斯闭着眼睛嘴唇微张，贴着他的肌肤温热黏腻，满怀情欲。他试图让自己从这个场景中脱离出来，不去看眼下两人的姿势，不去听交合时两人的呻吟声，不去感受此时此刻。

卡尔两只手抓着他的大腿，抱着他开始用力抽插。  
布鲁斯开始想他的蝙蝠战机。

他一个人坐在驾驶位上，安全带紧紧勒着他。起飞降落都很平稳，阿福花了很多时间在调整各项性能上，他做出来的东西是最好的。对了，安全带。有一次战斗时颠簸之中迪克被从座位上甩了出去，回去后阿福用两周时间重新做了一个。

氪星人的阴茎深深挺进，顶端用力撞上后穴深处，激得他的背弓了起来，两手不由自主地推着卡尔的肩膀，想要从这夹杂着痛苦与欢愉的洪流中逃脱。卡尔爽得头皮发麻，从喉咙中滚出一声低哑的呻吟。他贪恋地摸了几把布鲁斯快没了形状的腹肌，被凸出的骨头硌了下手。  
还是瘦了。

“你明天想吃什么？”卡尔轻声问，于此同时将布鲁斯的腿挂在肩膀上，握着他的脚踝往下压，腹部相贴，再度捅了进去。  
布鲁斯闭着眼喘息，没有回答他。

他感受不到饥饿。  
浑浑噩噩地过了一段时间，温饱早已不是他所关心的事。卡尔不给他吃，或是给他吃很少对他来说区别不大，他知道自己能从卡尔手中生存下来。随着年纪增长他的胃本就越来越经不起折腾，布鲁斯突然想起，他也不是生来就这样的。

是从他的父母去世那时候开始。  
目睹一切的自己整整一周无法进食。起初是他不愿意，一夜之间他对所有食物失去了兴趣。他从晕厥中反复醒来，然后又因心头的巨大恐慌和悲伤再次昏迷，直到他虚弱得无法抬起手，才想要喝一点阿福送来的粥。温热的粥滑进食道，没有缓解他的不适，仿佛像散发着下水道恶臭的岩浆，催得他连胆汁都要吐出来。  
之后他甚至都没办法喝水，阿福只能用棉签沾了水润润他的嘴唇。

再之后……一个个定格画面串联起来，从他脑海中飞快闪过。雪山上的修行，潮湿地道中的训练，他的人生走出另一条道路。而他的胃，修修补补，再切掉一部分，终于能够负荷他的糟糕对待。  
现在看来它运作并非良好。

 

布鲁斯渐渐掌握一种方法。当他不想去面对卡尔时，他便去陷入到自己的回忆中去。他甚至在脑海中构建了一所庄园，每一个房间里都摆满书架，上面整整齐齐码着一本本烫银标题黑皮书。他回顾自己的前半生，慢慢梳理，填充房间。

 

卡尔正干得火热。

操开了的后穴又热又软，每一次进出都销魂至极。布鲁斯修长的双腿环着他，喘息连连明显情动不已。他们之间的性爱一向沉默，布鲁斯宁可难耐呻吟，也不愿过多回应他，久了卡尔便也不强求。  
他闭着眼，神情有些迷离，像是已经被快感冲失了神智，卡尔的心尖都甜蜜起来。他趴下去吻住布鲁斯的嘴唇，下身疯狂耸动，两个囊袋啪啪拍打在他股间，整个房间顿时更显淫靡。

高大健壮的男人死死压住布鲁斯，手臂上青筋暴起，按住他的四肢将他钉在床上。布鲁斯的屁股被撞得发红，欲火中烧的男人低低吼了一声，一次凶猛的撞击干到极深处后便颤抖地射了。  
坚硬如铁的性器抵在布鲁斯的后穴之中射了出来，高潮侵占了卡尔的大脑。和他做爱的感觉永远那么棒，卡尔酣畅淋漓地射出来后粗喘着倒在布鲁斯身上，享受余韵。  
他动动腰，还未软下去的性器在布鲁斯的后穴中浅浅抽插几下，带出一股股白液。布鲁斯不知道什么时候也射了，两人的肚子上一片狼藉。

在布鲁斯身上腻了好一会后卡尔才起来做清理。布鲁斯像是累极，已经陷入睡眠。卡尔轻手轻脚地将两人弄干净，抱着布鲁斯回了自己的房间。  
他的本意是想将布鲁斯在这个黑屋里关上几天，等他能听进去他的话后再和他谈谈。然而当他处置完卡拉和巴里，回到房间再次见到从沉睡中醒来的布鲁斯时，一切思量都在那双注视着他的眼睛中烟消云散。

***

日子继续过下去。

卡尔被大量的政权事务淹没，和布鲁斯一起睡了一个晚上后便又投入到繁忙的日程中。虽然没在他身边，卡尔依然时刻关注他的动向。两人的生活看上去还和之前一样，但他仍感受到一丝不同。  
布鲁斯似乎更沉默了。

他几乎不离开房间，终日待在床上。卡尔坐在办公厅的椅子上，听到堡垒房间中传来的声音很奇怪：只有平稳的心跳声和呼吸声，以及偶尔飘过墙外的一阵风声。他不由得想布鲁斯都在做什么，于是尽快做完事后便赶回堡垒。

就如他听到的那样，布鲁斯没在做什么。他只是在睡觉。  
面容平静，蜷缩着身体裹住被子，头陷进柔软的枕头里。

卡尔站在门口，无声看了他好一会，神色温柔，很久之后才离去。

***  
就这样互不打扰地又过了很多天，某一天卡尔离开飞船回到地球前，解除了布鲁斯房间的禁制。  
只是回到家后他想象中的场景没有出现。

卡尔打开夜灯，昏暗的光线刚好能够照亮床上人安静的侧脸。  
布鲁斯正在浅眠。

卡尔能听出来。于是他坐在床边守了一会后，布鲁斯猝然深吸一口气，就从睡眠中睁开眼睛。  
“布鲁斯。”卡尔欣喜道。

布鲁斯目光飘忽，还未完全清醒。眼睛眨了几下才看向声源处，看清是卡尔后扯了下嘴角，又闭眼往后仰，再次睡去。  
卡尔讪讪地收回手。

“就这么累么……”明明一整天他几乎都在睡觉，卡尔只听到他喝了两次水……

不对。  
卡尔心中一惊，急忙站起身按开灯环视整个房间。之前他的注意力一直在布鲁斯身上，没怎么看过房间。此时他才发现摆在一边的小桌子上放着几瓶水，只有一瓶被开过喝了一半。占据小桌大部分面积的是堆得像小山一样高的装满食物的餐盘，有几份放得歪了点，碗和杯子倒了下来，弄得一片狼藉。  
卡尔皱眉粗略一数，足足三四天的分量。他给小机器人设定好程序，到时间它就会按照特定的路线将饭送过来到特定的位置。即使上一餐完全没有被动过，它依然勤勤恳恳地按照程序将一日三餐送进来。

卡尔猛地扑到布鲁斯身上，压得他沉闷地哼了一声。盖着的被子被粗暴地掀开丢到一边，卡尔的大手在他身上胡乱摸着。  
布鲁斯被他弄醒了，不满地看他一眼，见他这样动作也就不再推拒，摊开手脚任他尽兴。  
卡尔眉头皱得更紧。

才几天未见，布鲁斯就消瘦得惊人。他知道自从待在孤独堡垒以来布鲁斯的身体就远不如以前那样健壮，那件事之后又崩溃了一次。只是直到现在他才发现事情远比自己想象的严重，如果自己再被事务拖住两天，他肯定身下的人绝对会瘦得只剩一把骨头。  
卡尔被那个画面吓得打个寒颤。

刚刚他双手捧住布鲁斯的脸，感受到高高凸起的颧骨凄惨惨地挂在上面，下巴尖的弧度消失了，一层皮肉包着骨头尖锐地戳着他的手。宽厚结实的肩膀也缩了一圈，腹部微微凹进去，随着呼吸两扇肋骨根根分明。  
怒火烧上超人的眼睛。

“多久了？！”他低吼。布鲁斯太过愚蠢，竟然用这种方法来对付他。  
见他问的是这个，布鲁斯这才挡开他的手，撑着坐起来。“有关系吗？”  
卡尔咬牙，正要吐出恶毒的话语，看到布鲁斯默然地低垂眼睛，神色冷漠，像是此刻发生的事与他来说毫无关系。  
他并不在乎。

怒火烧到头上，打个旋变成蒸汽飘走了。卡尔一口气堵在胸口，狠狠扔下一句：“你不能这么做。”  
他腾地从床上站起来，怒气冲冲地走了。  
布鲁斯从地上捡回被子，继续睡觉。

他不想再争取什么了。卡尔想要自己，就给他，卡尔想做什么，就随他去做。一直以来，布鲁斯都在为了某些人，某些事战斗着，而现在都失去了意义。  
卡尔不愿放手……那么就让他来做出决定。

***  
半夜的时候卡尔回到床上和他一起入睡，第二天两人一起醒来。

“以后我跟你一起待在堡垒里。”他通知到。  
一开始布鲁斯以为他是要每晚都回来睡，结果一早上卡尔都和他一起待在房间里，不知道在忙什么。

“你中午想吃什么？”忽然卡尔开口，问窝在床上的布鲁斯。  
没有回答。  
“那我来决定。”  
布鲁斯翻了个身。

***  
他又陷入自己的梦境当中。  
焕然一新的韦恩庄园，他沿着大厅走上楼去，随手推开一扇门，从第一排的架子上拿下一本书，翻开。  
是迪克第一次用爪钩枪的记忆。

男孩灵活极了。掌握诀窍后便试着发射出爪钩钩住岩壁，飞身荡过去。他轻盈得像只鸟，敏捷地在蝙蝠洞里飞上飞下。布鲁斯对那双蓝眼中洋溢着的喜悦印象深刻，仿佛雏鸟第一次展翅，摇摇晃晃又自由自得。  
布鲁斯看到当时面具之下的自己笑了。

手中的书页呼啦啦地翻动，一阵狂风从开着的窗口吹进来，整个书架都开始震动。布鲁斯的目光再回到手上，书本正停留在那一页：夜翼的脖子以一种诡异的角度扭着，整个人倒在地上，了无生机。

布鲁斯猛地合上书，转身走出房间。

 

门口一阵响动，布鲁斯惊醒，看到卡尔推着推车和支架进入房间，他飞快地扫了一眼推车上摆的东西。  
卡尔端着盘子过来，坐到床边喂他喝粥。  
“你该吃点东西。”他舀起一勺，稍微吹了吹。  
布鲁斯依旧背对着他。  
“起来吃饭。”卡尔握着勺子的手保持在那个高度一动不动。  
随后他听到布鲁斯小声地说：“我吃不下。”  
背后的人忽然没了声音。过了好一会，卡尔明显压抑着怒气的声音响起：“直到你愿意吃东西之前，卡拉什么都不能吃。”

威胁是有效的。

布鲁斯慢慢从床上坐起，卡尔重新舀一勺粥，喂到他嘴边。  
布鲁斯顺从地张嘴，略显艰难地吞咽。

卡尔很耐心地喂完半碗粥，见布鲁斯的脸色越来越不好看，便停下了。他上身倾过去，鼻尖碰上布鲁斯的鼻尖，蜻蜓点水般地亲亲他，眷恋地蹭他的脸颊，轻声说：“睡吧。”  
布鲁斯依言睡下。卡尔没有离开，在他旁边躺下从背后抱住，紧紧地贴着他。

静默没有持续很久。卡尔的头埋在布鲁斯肩窝里，四肢交缠。忽然怀中的人用力推了他一下，翻坐起来，低下头朝着床外开始剧烈呕吐。  
在他身后的卡尔愣愣看着他的胃痉挛抽动，将食物吐个一干二净。终于止住呕意后布鲁斯仰起头来，面颊微红，眼角带泪。  
卡尔默默出去拿了清洁工具，收拾干净。又给布鲁斯倒了水漱口，让他躺回被窝。

“……你说你吃不下，是因为会呕吐吗？”布鲁斯的胃，已经到了非常脆弱地步，禁不起他刚刚的强灌。  
布鲁斯没有理他。他的呼吸稍稍平缓，恶心感被压了下去。伴随着深呼吸，他开始回想阿尔弗雷德在他幼时的做法：他会一边数落他的任性，一边小心翼翼地试好水温，一点点喂给他。

有一次半夜他突然醒来，无尽的沮丧笼罩着他，让他跌跌撞撞地走出房间，不小心看到站在走廊尽头垂泪的阿尔弗雷德。布鲁斯突然回想起，自他表达想要吃东西的愿望过后的两天，他没办法吃下任何东西。只剩下呕吐，呕吐，永不停止的呕吐。饥饿吞噬他的身体，吞噬他的神智，与此同时，他的身体疯狂排斥所有食物。

老管家的泣声压抑，断断续续。布鲁斯慌忙离开，逃回房间。  
坐在床边，他端起之前被阿尔弗雷德留在桌子上的粥，强迫自己咽下第一口、第二口，随后命令自己不准吐出来。  
他真的没有吐出来。

配合着营养针剂，他一天天好起来，重新恢复了体能。

 

“布鲁斯？”卡尔试探地叫他。  
布鲁斯慢慢睁开眼睛。  
他已经很久没看到过超人这么局促不安的样子了，是因为他吗？因为内疚吗？他竟然会因为逼着他吃东西而内疚吗？  
布鲁斯心中冷哼。

“我没注意到……”他停下，“罢了。治好你的胃要紧。”

之后卡尔还想说些什么，布鲁斯觉得无比烦躁，索性闭眼继续睡去。  
很快周围都安静了，灯光暗下来，这一次布鲁斯真正陷入睡眠。

***  
之后的几天卡尔都和他待在一起，盯着他输营养液。  
布鲁斯依然无法进食，他只好用嘴含了水，一口一口哺给他。他被连哄带逼地吃下各种辅助性的营养药，但这并不能阻止他以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去。

与此同时卡尔越来越暴躁。  
在又一次吐出酸水后卡尔给布鲁斯漱干净口，又替他擦了遍身体，便再也控制不住怒气摔上门出去了。随着一阵乒乒乓乓的声音远去，布鲁斯推测他是将路上遇见的所有东西都砸了。

布鲁斯异常平静。

他知道自己的结局是什么，他毫不畏惧。蝙蝠侠直面过稻草人的毒气，承受过贝恩的断背，勘破过小丑的诡计。他驾驶着蝙蝠机飞行在太空之中和外星入侵者作战，潜入过亚马逊深邃的海底。夜晚来临时，他会蹲在水滴兽上，细细听着大街小巷的动静，在人们的视线盲区中甩出钩爪悄悄在楼房之间荡来荡去。  
布鲁斯知道自己无法永远守卫他的哥谭。他的神识再次回到记忆中的庄园，重新看到早早备好的无数套应急方案之后，他只是稍稍诧异自己会来到这个结局。  
他以为自己活不到这个时候。

***  
又过去几天，或只是几小时——布鲁斯彻底无法计算时间，他时睡时醒，昏昏沉沉，意识在记忆庄园中浏览时却异常清醒。

这天他端着一杯茶上楼，推开一扇门坐在房间里的椅子上，继续阅读。  
啊，是他和克拉克的回忆。  
他们第一次见面。

他匆匆加入战局。邪恶机器人，一个发着绿光的戒指男，一个披着红披风的外星人。  
“克拉克——”他以人类之躯挡在面前。  
氪星之子停下了。

“我知道你。”他说。  
“我也知道你。”他回道。

真人的蓝眼睛绝对比录像和照片好看上一万倍。布鲁斯评估着，不觉得自己注意到这个有什么不对。

 

卡尔再次进入房间时犹带怒气，布鲁斯不明所以地惊醒。  
“为什么你们都不听我说的话？”他高声道，“为什么你们都听不进去？明白我想做什么，到底能为这个世界带来多大的改变？”  
布鲁斯费力地深呼吸。  
卡尔看到强撑起来的布鲁斯，语气软下来。“我跟卡拉说她可以来见你，我不会再关着她。”布鲁斯怔怔地回望。  
卡尔再接再厉。“我告诉她，她想做什么都可以。”前提是让你活下来。  
布鲁斯若有所思。

卡尔提着步子靠近，像是怕吓到他一样，在床边坐下，手轻抚他的脸颊。“待会给你刮胡子。”胡茬短短地冒出来扎着他的手，卡尔一时舍不得收回来。

布鲁斯忽然对他笑了。不是那种勾起嘴角浅浅的微笑，而是弯月般的笑容。  
“卡拉有她自己的道路。”他长长舒一口气，“我无法再继续帮她了。”

卡尔的心猛地往下坠入无边深渊，身体却向上虚浮在空中，冷汗爬上他的后背。  
布鲁斯的头一歪，重重压在他手上。

一瞬间布鲁斯的所有器官都在朝他的大脑尖叫着救命，卡尔听着近在咫尺的那个心跳越来越微弱，几乎就要停止。

 

狂暴的超人怀里抱着一个赤身裸体的男人消失在房间里。

***  
只用了一秒钟，超人就站到孤独堡垒的医疗舱旁。电脑在他的命令下迅速运作，布鲁斯整个人浸在医疗舱里，水光之下他苍白的脸看起来异常年轻。  
致命的病态美。

卡尔垂头站在一边，彷徨不知所措。  
他知道布鲁斯不会好起来。

直到刚刚，他才意识到自己在这场看似永无尽头的对抗中输得一塌糊涂。布鲁斯永远那么斗志昂扬，他只会捍卫着尊严死去，不会止步在征途中。他误以为那场崩溃摧毁了他，让他不再想反抗。直到刚刚他才意识到，不再反抗他，就是蝙蝠侠做出的最后反抗。  
而他即将成功逃离。

兀自运作的机器声越来越大。比起自己越来越急促的呼吸，另一个人过分安静。卡尔抹了把脸，卷发乱成一团。

“还记得一开始你醒来时我对你说过的话吗？”他伸出手贴在透明的医疗舱上，隔着空气抚摸那人的脸。“你再也没办法从我身边逃开了，永远不会。哪怕你死了，也得留下来。”超人的自言自语听上去像极了阿卡姆里关着的人，汗淋淋的脸上透着不正常的红晕。“我杀不了你……布鲁斯。”  
他呜咽起来。那一瞬间，他不再是暴力统治地球的超人，而是穿着制服，跪在堪萨斯一个小小农场的边缘，在日光照耀下流泪的年轻人。

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”

 

——正文完结——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一个尾声。想看的姑娘记得来刷刷更新。


	12. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先说声抱歉。修文的时候发现很多地方不对，想了想直接大改，就折腾到现在。正文完结时走的就是BE结局，不义超将蝙蝠侠洗脑。尾声是HE，将这把刀转成糖了，笔力有限，喜欢原作BE氛围的话停在正文结尾就好，有时候圆满结局并不是最适合的。

卡拉百无聊赖地坐在地上。红太阳光让她浑身仿佛灌铅一样，禁闭在这玻璃囚室中更是无所事事。

卡尔已经很久没理她了。  
他既不鼓动自己为她效力，也不威胁要惩罚她，只是把她丢在这不闻不问。

 

门口罕见地传来一声响动，卡拉急忙看过去，黑紫配色的制服在她面前晃了一下。  
卡尔？！

她站起来，努力看着进来的人。  
不止卡尔一个人……

不用等她分辨清楚，来人便一前一后，隔着玻璃站到她对面。  
卡拉惊恐地捂住嘴。

“布鲁斯……”她低呼出声。

布鲁斯穿着和卡尔同样的，布莱尼亚克飞船科技的制服，重甲在身，胸口被印上一个闪亮的紫色标志——像条河流一样弯弯曲曲的S字母，牢牢盘踞在展翅的蝙蝠当中。面罩上的额头部位紫光闪烁，大半张脸都被遮盖住，看不清表情使得他整个人显出几分恐怖意味。

卡拉砰地一声撞在玻璃上，不顾眼前的晕眩，大声质问卡尔：“你对他做了什么？”  
卡尔无所谓地看她一眼，转过头去温柔地看着布鲁斯。“我不会放任他从我身边离开。”  
“你疯了……你竟然对他洗脑。”卡拉用力锤着玻璃，她的声音异常愤怒，屏障竟也有了一丝轻微的颤动。“你会后悔的，卡尔艾尔。”  
她决绝地扔下一句话，转身背对他走到另一边去了。

卡尔还有点诧异她这么快就发完脾气，随即又一想，年轻人主意变得很快，她总有一天也会想明白的。  
况且，现在他没有太多精力来关注她。

卡尔拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀，和他一起离开了。

***

几个月前的那次事件依然让他心有余悸，却也让他正式下定决心。  
他赶在布鲁斯心跳停止前为他接上生命辅助系统，同时启用布莱尼亚克飞船的洗脑技术，彻底屏蔽蝙蝠侠的意识。

卡尔命令他活下来。

当布鲁斯从昏迷中清醒的时候，卡尔坐在床边握着他的手，牢牢抓住他的视线，让他空白的意识中第一个出现自己的样子。而他给他的第一个命令是：活下来。

在日日夜夜的反复纠结当中他后知后觉地明白，布鲁斯不会好起来，因为他根本不想好起来。而自己只能看着他的生命气息一点点消散，最终彻底离开。  
他无法接受。

 

布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置相当于创造出一个占主导的新人格，只听从控制者的命令，卡尔选择让这个人格一无所知。

布鲁斯睁开眼的那一瞬间，对他来说仿佛雏鸟出壳。  
卡尔温柔地接纳了他。

“布鲁斯？我是克拉克。”

***  
卡尔和布鲁斯住在孤独堡垒里，他们一起经历了漫长的恢复期。  
一开始布鲁斯的身体实在太过虚弱，卡尔精心照顾他，陪着他好起来。

“生病？你的胃的确不好，不过……”面对布鲁斯的提问，卡尔巧妙地避开。“你只需要好起来，好好地活着，你能为我做到这点吗？”  
布鲁斯顺从地点头，眼睛里是全然的信任和依赖。

“这个吗？”卡尔指着自己胸口前的S说，“这在氪星代表的是希望。显而易见你是地球人。”布鲁斯和他一起笑了。

布鲁斯的学习能力非常惊人，没过多久他就掌握了关于身份和现下时代的所有必备信息。

“我的家人……”布鲁斯迷茫地问他。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”卡尔上前抱住他。“我会一直陪着你，我爱你。”  
面对表白布鲁斯局促不安，过了一会回抱住他。“我想我也爱你。”

***  
复健过程更加漫长。

布鲁斯没有“想要”去做什么事的意愿。从自我认知的迷茫过程中摆脱出来以后，他全身心投入到对卡尔的关注当中。而卡尔，毫无疑问将内心的爱都投注到他身上。  
卡尔命令他恢复体能，保持健身。他花了很多时间陪他一起训练，带他飞行环绕世界，夜晚和他同床共枕。某天当卡尔给他洗澡时，发现布鲁斯身上已经有了一层薄薄的肌肉，欣喜得立马凑上去吻住他。  
布鲁斯完全无法体会这种心情，只能张开嘴，回应克拉克的吻。

“我们待会再回来洗，好吗？”克拉克询问。  
他们一起离开浴室。

***

布鲁斯了解克拉克的力量。他有一种本能般的直觉，知道面前这个男人远比自己所能想象的还要强大，只是他不知道这种直觉从何而来。  
克拉克作为情人非常温柔。他和自己说话时总是轻声细语，布鲁斯一直不知道那种唯恐惊吓到自己的畏惧感源于何处；他从不会逼迫自己做什么事，克拉克永远那么体贴，不停地询问他的感受。最神奇的地方在于，他能准确看出自己的需求。任何事，只有得到自己的同意，克拉克才会去做。

***

洗脑是强大的，听从卡尔是从布鲁斯灵魂中散发出来的本能。即使他会表现出偏好，会有自己的想法，但布鲁斯唯一不会做的一件事就是质疑卡尔。

况且克拉克那么美好……

偶尔夜深人静之时布鲁斯会从睡眠中醒来，看着面前人的睫毛投在脸上的阴影心生疑惑：为什么克拉克会喜欢他？  
克拉克有着美丽的蓝眼睛，他本身强大又温柔，最重要的是他看向自己的眼神——热切的，坚定的，满怀爱意，将自己视为珍宝。  
布鲁斯知道这绝对不是虚假的。

只是他不知道让他打消疑虑的不是自己的思维，而是洗脑作祟。

 

听从克拉克，爱慕克拉克。

 

***

卡尔心情很好。  
昨天他和布鲁斯第一次做爱了。自他醒来后第一次。

仿佛回到最开始时。布鲁斯的眼中装满了他，因为他的动作而呻吟，渴求他的吻和抚摸。他们之间多年的矛盾和对立，怨恨和伤痛，都已经淡入回忆中。  
他的回忆。

卡尔逐渐将政权事务交给戴安娜。反对的人不复存在，谁来领导都是一样的。他征服的道路已经足够长，眼下来说更牵挂他的是另一个人——  
布鲁斯。

他们之间的纠葛不是用分开二字就能理清的。现在偶尔有那么一两个时刻，卡尔也会想起往事，然后暗自感叹。

他和布鲁斯两个人在孤独堡垒过着平静的生活。

他们一起从床上醒来，共用一个浴室，一起吃早饭。随后克拉克会处理公务，布鲁斯坐在一旁的躺椅里看书。中午克拉克会做布鲁斯想吃的菜，为此布鲁斯做过很多功课；午睡过后两人会一起去训练，克拉克就是布鲁斯最好的陪练。  
在浴室冲洗干净后他们通常会坐到一起，让堡垒的电脑随便放个什么影片看。晚饭是克拉克主场，布鲁斯执意让他选自己想吃的，通常情况下克拉克会做两人都喜欢吃的。

夜幕降临时堡垒最为安静，孤独二字明晃晃地弥漫在空气中。克拉克一般会提议两人出去走走。  
哥谭、大都会，都已经不再需要他们去夜巡。“也许我们可以出去逛一逛？星球日报附近的那家甜点店还没打烊，上次你说很喜欢他家的黑森林蛋糕。”  
布鲁斯点头表示同意。

他们甜蜜得像任何一对热恋中的情侣，相处方式又像是结婚很多年的夫妻。克拉克温和得不会与他争辩，布鲁斯也十分满意对方。  
就连在过去很长一段时间中意味着暴力和伤痛的性爱也变得异常和谐。

甚至和谐得有点过头。

布鲁斯渴望他，向他索求，同他呻吟。高潮时他浑身绷紧，愉悦地颤抖；他骑在他身上拼命扭动，扬起的脖颈弧度美得惊人。克拉克的手黏在他的皮肤上，狂热地爱抚。操到疯狂时布鲁斯大张着嘴，双眼承受不住般地紧闭，断断续续从喉咙里挤出凌乱的几个字。“填，满，我。”  
暗哑、迫切、满含情欲：“填满我……克拉克——”

克拉克毫不犹豫地抓紧身上的人，大手紧紧按住他的腰，狠狠用胯撞上去，一下比一下用力。布鲁斯似乎情难自抑地挣扎了一下，但克拉克已经彻底被欲火点燃。他的耳边都是血液飞速在血管里流动的声音，一股堪比太阳的热气烧遍全身，快感占据他的大脑，朝他疯狂尖叫着还要。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克满心满眼都是他，“我要你……”他不由自主地说，“我爱你。”  
他抽插的速度越来越快，手按着布鲁斯的腰。“我要你……”

布鲁斯闷哼一声，胸膛剧烈起伏。听到克拉克的话后，仍拉近搂住他的脖子，索求一个吻。布鲁斯抵开他的唇，舌头颤抖地伸进去。他抖得如此厉害，后背高高弓起，像是一只受惊的猫。

克拉克忽然被自己的这个联想吓到了。他终于从欲望中回过神，动作缓下来。布鲁斯不满地哼一声，主动抬腰骑他。

克拉克向后撑住身体，享受地看着布鲁斯坐在他身上喘息不已，忽然目光落到他腰上。

两个十分可怕的青紫手印，显眼地落在布鲁斯的上面。淤血堆积在皮下，散布成一个非常可怕的形状。

是了，刚刚他似乎忘记掌控手上的力度……

克拉克几乎是下意识地就用X视线扫视他：被挤压破碎的肌肉细胞之下，骨头中间微微裂开了，有一块骨头还错了位。

“布鲁斯！”他惊呼。  
身上的人充耳不闻，似乎听不到他语气中的惊慌，只抱着克拉克，上上下下抬腰操着自己。  
克拉克按住他的肩膀让他停下来。“你受伤了……”  
布鲁斯还想动，被克拉克强硬制住，才疑惑地看向他问：“你不想要我吗？”  
“我要你……但是现在不行，你受伤了。”  
布鲁斯看上去还没明白，克拉克只能命令道：“停下来，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯停下来。安静地跨坐在他身上，一言不发，像是刚刚脑子都要被操出来的人不是他一样。

克拉克阴沉着脸。他像是一座即将喷发的火山，怒气充满他的身体。  
他从布鲁斯身体中退出来，带着他去医疗舱做了处理。

克拉克全程抑制着打碎某个星球的冲动，勉强平静地将布鲁斯安置在床上。  
“你要去哪儿，克拉克？”布鲁斯说了从刚刚到现在的第一句话。  
“你好好休息。”他稍微增强语气。布鲁斯顺从地躺下，不再询问。

***

卡尔飞离孤独堡垒。

他在天空中漫无目的地飞着。这个高度没有鸟类，没有飞机，连云层都像舞台上的烟雾，缓缓在他下方飘动。

卡尔的速度慢下来，在空中晃晃悠悠，最后一丝怒火终于被冷风冲散了。如果他不立即去到一个无人之地，他不知道自己会做出什么。

他有些心灰意冷。

不放布鲁斯离开的是他，决心对布鲁斯启用洗脑的是他，想要布鲁斯爱他的是他。  
而他也的确都做到了。  
布鲁斯爱他，即使连自己在做什么都不知道也要爱他。

卡尔内心不禁想问：这是我要的吗？

***

超人伴着夜色回到他的孤独堡垒。  
一片寂静，连风都没有到访。他悄无声息地从门中飘进来，飞往卧室。

布鲁斯陷入沉沉睡眠。  
他蜷缩着，将被子裹在身上。像是一只笨重的茧，又像是子宫里的婴儿。英俊的脸半埋在松软的枕头里，呼吸平静悠长。

卡尔非常喜欢看着布鲁斯入睡。

他的世界就在他眼前，安稳、平和地睡着。他只需要悄悄站在一旁，就能守护住他的所有。

卡尔怔怔地看着。

***

日子平静无波地过下去。  
卡尔交接完所有事务，彻底从统治的位子上退下来。戴安娜继续以他的名字向外征服、统治，卡尔并没有反对意见。

***

他试图改变。

他在做饭间隙抬头问不远处坐在沙发上看书的布鲁斯，“你有想要的东西吗？就当作你的礼物。”  
布鲁斯从书本上挪开眼，对他温柔一笑。“我想要你。”  
“除了这个呢，我是说，任何东西，只要你想要。”  
布鲁斯微微摇头。“我别无所求。”

克拉克思索一会，试探性地问：“我让人重新修葺了韦恩庄园。你想搬回去住吗？”  
布鲁斯仍在微笑，不明所以。克拉克重复：“你想过去住吗？”  
布鲁斯的表情凝固住，半晌才回复。“你想吗？”

克拉克失去耐心，声音高起来。“我问的是你，你的意见，你的意愿，你想要吗——？！”  
布鲁斯仔细研究他的表情，小心翼翼。“……我想要？”

“你想要……你想要这个。”克拉克有些不忍他语气中的试探。  
布鲁斯颔首，继续看他的书。

克拉克心烦意乱。

***  
克拉克不再用诱导性的问句与布鲁斯交谈。洗脑刚完成时，他不确定自己的命令效果如何。因此虽然看似他们的对话中布鲁斯是做出决定事项的那个，但克拉克询问的方式决定了布鲁斯不会做出违反他命令的回答。现在看来这种做法实属不必，洗脑创造出的主人格对克拉克言听计从。

 

没过几天他们就搬到了韦恩庄园。  
卡尔把他的机器人带了一部分过来，维护这么大一个庄园并不是一件容易的事。他们只做一些日常养护工作，以此打发闲暇时光。

“布鲁斯，我们……”克拉克意识到不妥，布鲁斯抬头看向他，又重新说：“你想要去花园吗？去不去都行。”  
布鲁斯绽开一个微笑，点头。

他们并肩到了花园里。

 

布鲁斯打量着花园里刚被翻过的土，肥料和铲子堆在一边。他转过来问克拉克。“你想要做什么？”语气轻松愉快。  
“我什么都不想做……”我和你在一起就足够了。克拉克回望他的蓝色眼眸。  
布鲁斯顿住。“那就什么都不做。”

克拉克回过神来。“不——”布鲁斯停下脚步，“不是。我的意思是，不……”他恨极此刻无法准确表达，“你想做什么就做什么。”  
布鲁斯脸上显出一种奇怪的表情，像是无法理解他的意思。“我只做你让我做的，我只做你想要的。”

这句话钉在他脑海深处，他的全身心都围绕着它，他存在的意义就是它。

“不——”克拉克失声否认，久违的恐慌感笼罩着他。  
他不想要这样。

“我想要你做自己想做的事，我想要你有自己的意愿。”  
“我的意愿就是你。就是听从你，爱慕你，满足你。这就是我想要的。”布鲁斯冷静、迅速地说，坚定得像是宇宙中再正确不过的真理。  
“你不爱我吗？你不想要我吗？”接着他问。  
“我当然爱你，我无时无刻不想要你——”克拉克不想要这样。“如果我不爱你，我们就不会走到现在这个境地……”  
他怅然瘫坐在地上。“我们的爱让我们变成这样。”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，也坐下来，捧着他的脸亲吻：“你爱我，我也爱你。我们就这样在一起。”  
克拉克看着这个对他说着情话的人，他的眼睛只注视自己，他的爱意只朝着自己。这曾经是自己梦寐以求的场景，他甘愿为这一幕粉身碎骨。

一股冷意渗入他的骨髓，然而周围没有一点风声。

一切分崩离析之前，他确定自己和布鲁斯之间有点什么。如果在对的时间，他做出对的事，那么之后他和布鲁斯的生活都会完全不一样。露易丝不会死去，小丑不会死去，阿尔弗雷德不会死去，迪克不会死去。

他并不盲目。自傲并不能使他确定布鲁斯和他之间有点什么。他知道布鲁斯无意中从面具下流露出来的感情，他明白布鲁斯话语里的未尽之意。他懂得布鲁斯的微笑，懂得他的暗示，最重要的是，他懂得他们两人之间的爱。

他知道自己爱布鲁斯，他知道布鲁斯爱他。

当布鲁斯即将在他怀里离去时，他的世界再一次崩塌。  
当布鲁斯再次睁开眼睛时，他泪流满面。

克拉克曾以为他做到了——不让布鲁斯离开。

他听到自己生硬地粗着声音问：“这是你想要的，还是我要你想要的？”  
克拉克在话音刚落的那一瞬间就后悔了。甚至用上超级速度，逃一般地离开了。

他现在还不敢去面对真相。只好蒙上眼睛，捂住耳朵。

***  
布鲁斯回到庄园时克拉克已经做好了饭。他将小羊排端到桌子上，对布鲁斯说：“晚上你先睡，我有事要回下孤独堡垒。”  
布鲁斯点头，表现得就像是他需要得知克拉克的去向一样。

***  
卡尔再次伴着夜风回到韦恩庄园。

哪怕内部装潢一新，在空荡荡的郊野中韦恩庄园仍显得萧索。但卡尔觉得，这仍是布鲁斯归属的地方，因此他才会想到搬过来……  
卡尔的心情再次黯淡下去。  
他想到，只是他想到。不是布鲁斯想到。

在看到布鲁斯依言早已睡下后，卡尔的心情更加复杂。  
他飘在门口，就如同之前无数次凝望他一样，远远地看着床上安睡的人。

在他默默注视很久过后，久到他能将此时眼前所有的细节都记下印在他的超级大脑里，卡尔才低头打量手中的装置。

一个黑色的手持反向解除仪器。

在攻入布莱尼亚克的主脑之前，被洗脑控制住的火风暴和沼泽怪物拦住了他们。结束战斗后，布鲁斯拿出这个装置，让两人从控制中解脱出来。

当时他只关注被收藏起来的城市，并没有留新这个洗脑装置。直到布鲁斯和他渐行渐远，他才想到这样一种办法。  
那一战打败蝙蝠侠之后，他的所有装备都被卡尔收在孤独堡垒里，包括这个反洗脑装置。

当初他对他洗脑，是想要留住他；现在他要让他清醒过来，也是想要留住他。  
留住布鲁斯。

卡尔觉得这个念头有些熟悉，忽然想起之前卡拉曾对他说过的那句话。  
“你只是太害怕身边的人离开你。”

那时她想要劝慰他，使他从失去露易丝的痛苦中走出来。而自己是怎么回答的？  
“害怕？我害怕的是自己的力量！我一辈子都在学着控制自己，控制力量。看看这样带给我什么？”

眼泪从卡尔大睁的双眼中掉下来。  
你是对的。卡拉。

他想到上一次见面时，氪星人愤怒地锤着玻璃，狠狠地告诉他：“你会后悔的。”

我后悔了。卡尔在内心承认。  
我不想要这样。

——尾声完

尾声的尾声：

布鲁斯悬浮在水中。  
至少在他感觉上是这样。  
他感觉到自己浑身上下被用防水布裹住，扔在水里兀自漂浮。重力不再困扰他， 他只是悬空在流体当中。

有时候他觉得呼吸困难，想要睁开眼睛动一动，周身的水流就剧烈地晃动起来，浪潮似的拍打在他身上，将他推得越来越远。摇摇晃晃地，他再次陷入意识的黑暗之中。

 

¬布鲁斯终于醒来。

脑中先是一片空白，他从一张床上坐起，愣愣地看着自己身上柔软舒适的条纹睡衣。随即一阵像是要将他的脑袋劈开一样的疼痛袭击了他，布鲁斯疼得抱住头倒在床上。

这个时候，身后靠过来一个宽阔的胸膛，双臂一展将他拉入怀中。“放松，放松。布鲁斯，没事的。”  
他不停地安慰他，温和耐心。布鲁斯本能地从他身上感受到善意。  
这个人不会伤害他。

无数碎片般的画面疯狂涌入他的脑海中，他还没来得及看清这一张，下一张立马就闪过来，恐怖的记忆储量像海啸一般朝他压来。  
“啊——”  
“慢慢来……布鲁斯。”那人引导着，“不要心急，一点点地来。”

布鲁斯的洗脑人格主导身体的时间太长。主人格恢复控制后，一时之间身体无法立即适应相应的记忆。克拉克有预料到过这个情况，但没想到布鲁斯的反应会这么强烈。

布鲁斯冷汗淋漓。他的双眼瞪大到极致，一生的记忆在他眼前凭空掠过。

红披风的外星人，拿着盾牌的女战士，破败的韦恩庄园，星球日报的金色标志——

克拉克。

黑色的蝙蝠镖，哥谭东区的下水道，大都会的黑森林蛋糕——

克拉克。

偷偷尾随在自己身后的瘦小身影，小丑狰狞地往嘴上涂口红，卢瑟偷偷运进大都会的一车绿色氪石——

克拉克。

克拉克。克拉克。克拉克。

布鲁斯想起了无数关于这个男人的记忆。  
克拉克对他微笑，克拉克的触碰，克拉克在自己坠落时从远处飞过来接住自己——

克拉克冲他皱眉，克拉克亲吻他，克拉克打断他的肋骨。

***  
克拉克紧紧搂着怀里的人，等他终于平静下来不再颤抖，才小心翼翼地凑过去在他脸颊上碰了一下。

“……布鲁斯？”  
克拉克担忧地看着他。  
布鲁斯抬起血色尽失的脸，语气异常冷静。“我没事。”  
一如克拉克记忆中熟悉的那个人。

强韧、理智。

克拉克松开手。

布鲁斯强撑着从床上站起，踉跄一下又站稳。他的嘴巴用力抿成一条直线，漠然地对克拉克说：“我的衣服呢？”  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“离开。”恢复后他意识到自己正在蝙蝠洞里，即使卡尔对这个地方进行了改动，他相信自己仍然能够出去。  
“现在外面是深夜，明天我们再——”  
布鲁斯粗鲁地打断他。“我要现在就离开。”  
那人一直坐在床上没有动，只看着他的背影。

“还是你不让我离开？”他又问。  
“不……”他的声音小得如蚊子哼哼。“你是自由的。”  
布鲁斯感受到身后的气流扰动，卡尔再出现在他面前时递给他一套衣服。  
他的蝙蝠衣。

布鲁斯迅速换上，戴上面具就朝外走去。

身后什么动静也没有。

***  
布鲁斯迅速分析着。  
他失去了一段记忆。他记得自己即将死去，但卡尔做了什么，让他活了下来。醒来后他发现他的身体异常强健，甚至恢复到被囚禁之前的状态。与此同时卡尔愿意放自己离开……  
并不排除这是另一种猫抓老鼠的游戏。贸然离开确实不妥，但是……布鲁斯刚刚就是迫切想要离开那个地方。

他从地下的一个洞口钻出来，韦恩庄园就在他的右手边。出来的路上他制定好计划：在哥谭他还有几处安全屋，先销声匿迹，收集信息，再作长远打算——

布鲁斯停住脚步，转身对上来人。

卡尔。

他警惕着，随时准备应对卡尔的攻击。

离地一拳的氪星人穿着便服，猛地从地上落下来，晃了一下稳住身体，抬头冲他尴尬地笑着。

布鲁斯敏锐地观察到他右脚上戴着的一个黑色脚环。

卡尔将腿伸出来给他看，远远地站着。“我没来得及告诉你……”脚环牢牢地套在他脚上。“你不用离开……”  
“我放逐了我自己……卡拉是反抗军首领，帮助政府进行重建工作。”  
“你甘心放弃权力？”布鲁斯讽刺道。  
卡尔苦笑着摇头。“看来我并没有我以为的那样想要。”  
“作为放逐条件，脚环是一个红太阳光辐射装置，我的体内有无数个携带氪石的纳米机器人，如果哪天我突然狂性大发，释放在我体内的氪石足以让我立即死亡。”  
“你的条件是？”布鲁斯问，刚刚他就发现克拉克飞得跌跌撞撞的。  
“你。”克拉克毫不犹豫地说，“我只有一个要求，就是陪在你身边。”  
布鲁斯不知道说什么。

“恨我，爱我，不管是哪一种……恨我吧，这样容易一点。”克拉克说，“我爱你就足够了。”他嘴角耷拉下去。得而复失，失而复得，事到如今他只敢奢求自己能够待在他身边。

布鲁斯神情冷静，心跳平稳。  
他轻轻舒一口气，像是如释重负。“爱恨都不容易。克拉克，我爱过你。”他强调了时态，“我并不恨你，即使命运如此捉弄我们。”

克拉克戾气全无，神态疲惫，穿着松垮的常服，行动之间又透出小记者惯有的笨拙感。布鲁斯相信在他尚未找回的那段记忆中一定发生了什么事，让克拉克备受折磨。  
他回想两人相处的这么多年，纠葛的情感相互缠绕。你爱我一分，我还你十分；你欠我一分，我要你十分。兜兜转转，因缘巧合，谁也说不清楚是谁在折磨谁。  
他也不用去说清楚。

“我不爱你。”他一字一句地对克拉克说，“我不恨你。”他能做的，就是从纠葛中抽身。  
“我们没有关系了。”

他说过太多言不由己的话，而这些绝对不包括在内。  
他知道克拉克也听出来了。

一身黑衣，打扮得像一只巨型蝙蝠的人迅速奔向远方黑暗中，渐渐消失在夜色里。  
被留在原地的男人垂头站着，好一会才看向那人消失的方向，揉了揉酸涩的眼。

“还是那么固执地不听我说话……”克拉克费力地飞起来追上去，“不用你爱我，我爱你就行了啊。”

——全文完——


End file.
